inFAMOUS: El Emperador del Rayo
by jantpollo
Summary: Cole Macgrath derroto a la bestia en cambio de su vida, pero nunca se imagino que el destino le prepararia otra sorpresa. Ahora Cole tendra una segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo y tendra que salvarlo de la oscuridad que lo rodea. ColexCellestinexHarem.
1. El Hombre que Salvara Eostia

**Hola a todos soy Jantpollo para los que me leen por primera vez le doy la bienvenida a un nuevo fic. Ahora quise hacer uno de mi video juego favorito inFAMOUS junto con mis hentai favorito y no solo mío al parecer de muchas personas porque hay muchos fics de Kuroinu. La decisión de hacer este fics fue algo de la noche a la mañana ya que mi ps3 ya no sirve el podre lo compre desde el 2011 y ya tenía sus años pero al final ya no podía leer ningún disco así decidí comprar otro ya que están muy baratos, y el primero juego que lo puse aprueba fue inFAMOUS 2 mi primer juego en ps3 y cuando estaba jugando se me ocurrió hacer un fics de mi personaje favorito Cole Macgrath pero a la vez tenia la idea de hacer un fic de Kuroinu pero no sabia con que seria hacerla hasta que vi el final de inFAMOUS 2 que Cole muere y me pareció una buena idea que Cole resucitara en un nuevo mundo y así la idea se completó. A diferencia de mis otros fics este será corto de uno diez capitulo así que si siente que la trama avanza demasiado rápida disculpen, pero es mi idea de acabar este fics y no tenerlo como uno mas olvidado. Para los que se preguntan cuando actualizare mis otros fics ya será pronto solo que tome un descanso del fanfition por un tiempo, pero ahora trabajare en ellos no les diré cuándo, pero será pronto. Pero ahora disfruten de esta nueva historia, pero antes déjenme advertirles que será un fics con escenas lemmon algo que siempre quise hacer y ahora lo pondré en prueba, también habrá escenas un poco fuertes, pero espero que la disfruten ya que mi intención es más que entretener. Y ahora disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**El Hombre Que Salvara Eostia.**

**Parte 1**

Cole Macgrath era una persona que no llamaba mucho la atención un simple repartidor de paquetes hasta que un día un paquete lo encontró. Cinco cuadras a la redonda reducida a escombros y en medio estaba Cole, vivo pero distinto. Esa explosión hiso que obtuviera super poderes y en eso Empire City se declaró en cuarentena empezaron aparecer personas con poderes similares a Cole y era su trabajo detenerlos y descubrir lo que estaba pasando y encontrar a la persona responsable de que por que le había dado ese paquete. Al final se encontró con Kessler el responsable que uso sus poderes para revelar una visión del futuro, viene una Bestia que solo él podía derrotar porque era el más fuerte de todos, pero la revelación más sorprendente es que Kessler era Cole de un futuro donde la Bestia había matado a su familia y por eso decidió volver al pasado para hacer que yo del pasado estuviera listo para enfrentarse a la bestia.

Meses después se puso una agente llamada Lucy Kuo quien había venido ayudarlo a enfrentarse a la bestia, dijo que su amigo el doctor Wolf había desarrollado un nuevo prototipo de la esfera de rayo el artefacto que le dio poderes a Cole. Antes de irse a New Marais la bestia apareció en Empire City y Cole decidió enfrentarse con el monstruo, aunque la batalla fue intensa Cole perdió ante el abrumador poder de la Bestia y Empire City fue destruida.

Ante su derrota ante la Bestia Cole junto con Zeke y Kuo se fueron a New Marais a encontrase con el doctor Wolf, pero el doctor había sido atacado por la milicia el ejercito de Joseph Bertrand y le habían robado los núcleos explosivos lo cual eran la clave para activar el ICR el arma capaz de detener a la Bestia. Muchas cosas pasaron en New Marais ya que no solo tenía que derrotar a la milicia de Bertrand sino monstruo del pantano y hombres de hielo que eran creaciones de Bertrand para venderlos a los mejores postores alrededor del mundo, la batalla fue larga pero Cole logro derrotar a Bertrand pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Cole se encontrara a un viejo conocido John White el hombre que le ayudo en Empire City pero algo era distinto en John quien revelo ser la Bestia frente a los ojos de Cole.

John le explico a Cole que la plaga ocasionada por la esfera de rayos iba a matar a los humanos que no tenían el gen conductor y con sus poderes solo rescataría a los conductores. Cole negó ayudar a John con su plan y decidió enfrentarlo con el ICR, Cuando Cole llego con su amigo Zeke para activar el ICR se dieron cuenta que para salvar al mundo de la plaga los conductores tenían que morir, Cole tomo la decisión de su vida y decidió activar el ICR sabiendo que iba a morir. La batalla contra la Bestia es recordada en New Marais como la jamás vista en el mundo ya que fue un caos total, Cole peleo con todas sus fuerzas hasta someter a John y activar el ICR, Cole activo el ICR, pero al hacerlo no solo derroto a la Bestia si no también el moriría junto con todos los conductores del mundo.

Al final el ICR curo la plaga alrededor del mundo y no solo eso matando a todos los monstruo y conductores también, pero al final Cole Macgrath murió como un héroe y en New Marais sabían de su sacrificio y lo nombraron Santo Patrón de New Marais. Zeke su mejor amigo quiso despedirse a sola y llevo el cuerpo de Cole hacia el océano mientras su barco se alejaba un rayo golpeo el ataúd de Cole.

Sin saber que el destino le tenia una sorpresa a Cole Macgrath.

**Parte 2**

Todo es oscuridad total el sentimiento de la muerte tenía sumergido a Cole Macgrath su vida a sido completada una vez que venció a la Bestia ya no había nada mas para el conductor y solo cerro los ojos hacia la oscura eternidad de la muerte, sin darse cuenta Cole sintió que estaba flotando en lo que parecía ser un gran océano al extraño sentimiento Cole abrió los ojos y cuando los abrió una gran sorpresa le esperaba.

Cole vio que estaba en una especie de lago flotando, pero el agua era blanca y brillaba con intensidad, cuando Cole vio a su alrededor todo era negro lo único que brillaba era el agua donde el se encontraba trato de nadar, pero vio que el agua no era profunda y que se podía poner de pie, así que Cole se levanto y asombrado del nuevo lugar donde se encontraba.

'' ¿Esto es la muerte? No parece tan mal. '' Dijo Cole con poco de humor.

En ese momento una luz apareció frente al conductor, Cole con su mano derecha la puso frente de su cara para tapar un poco la luz que era muy brillante, pero se empezó a disipar poco a poco y empezó a ver una figura de forma humana frete a él. Cole se sorprendió al ver a la persona frente a el cuando la luz se disipo por completo, es una mujer muy hermosa como nunca había visto en su vida, su cabello rubio era muy largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y también encima de su cabeza había una corona de hojas como lo que usaban los cesar en el imperio romano en la antigüedad y también sus ojos eran verdes, pero también le llamo su atención era su atuendo que era de la época romana aun así era demasiado revelador dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Ante tal belleza Cole quedo demasiado asombrado al ver el cuerpo de la mujer, pero se dio cuenta de algo un poco extraño en ella que eran sus orejas que no eran normales sino puntiagudas tipo como los elfos de las historias de ficción.

'' Bienvenido Cole Macgrath. '' Dijo La mujer con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Sabes quien soy? '' Dijo Cole sorprendido.

'' Por supuesto, yo he sido la que te invocado a este reino entre la vida y la muerte. '' Dijo la mujer seriamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras Cole quedo muy sorprendido, un reino entre la vida y la muerte ¿Qué significaba?

'' ¿Quién eres? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Déjame presentarme soy Cellestine Lukures, la reencarnación de la Diosa Laurendeau. '' Dijo Cellestine con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Reencarnación de una diosa? ¿Qué es lo que quiere una diosa conmigo? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Necesito tu ayuda. '' Dijo Cellestine muy seria.

'' ¿Mi ayuda? '' Dijo Cole levantando una ceja sospechosamente.

'' Si, mi mundo esta formado de un gran continente llamado Eostia y ahora esta en graves problemas. '' Dijo Cellestine muy preocupada.

'' ¿Qué tipo de problema? '' Dijo Cole curiosamente.

'' Hace poco un hombre llamado Volt empezó a formar una alianza con demonios y criaturas oscuras y han empezado a invadir el continente y destruyendo todo reino a su paso. '' Dijo Cellestine con tristeza en sus ojos.

'' ¿Por qué me elegiste? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Cole Macgrath supe que salvaste a tu mundo de una gran amenaza, pero el precio fue grande sacrificaste tu vida para el bien de otros y eso es digno de un gran héroe. '' Dijo Cellestine con una sonrisa.

Cole quedo sorprendido a las palabras de Cellestine, primero dijo que su mundo estaba en problemas eso quiere decir que ella viene de una dimensión ajena a la de él, segundo ella sabia todo lo que Cole había hecho cuando salvo a su mundo de la amenaza de la Bestia y tercero ¿héroe? ¿el? Aunque había hecho muchas cosas desde que se había convertido en conductor, pero al final en no se consideraba un héroe. Aun así, la mujer frente de él quería su ayuda para salvar a su mundo y quería su ayuda.

'' Antes de todo déjame hacerte unas preguntas antes de decidirme. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' De acuerdo, responderé a todas tus preguntas. '' Dijo Cellestine sonriendo.

'' Dices que quieres que ayude a tu mundo eso significa, ¿Qué yo resucitare? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Si, yo te resucitare en mi mundo, pero no podrás volver a tu mundo. '' Dijo Cellestine seriamente.

Cole quedo en silencio un momento ante la respuesta de Cellestine. La fea realidad de no volver a su mundo y dejar todo lo que él conocía atrás, aunque en realidad tiene un sentido ya que el murió al activar ICR y seria muy raro que de pronto resucitaría de la nada, aun así, el sentimiento de soledad era algo que Cole no podría ignorar.

'' Segunda pregunta. ¿Aun Tendré mis poderes en tu mundo? '' Dijo Cole viendo sus manos.

'' Por supuesto que sí, Aunque tendré que modificarlos un poco. '' Dijo Cellestine seriamente.

'' ¿Modificarlo? '' Dijo Cole levantando una ceja.

'' Mi mundo utilizamos magia y tus poderes son muy ajenos a la magia así para que puedas usar tus poderes en mi mundo fusionare un poco de mi magia con tus poderes, pero aun así tendrás que obtener los cristales ancestrales para que puedas usar tus poderes al máximo. '' Explico Cellestine.

Cole quedo pensativo por momento ya que sus poderes fueron obtenidos por radiación de campo de rayos y además su electricidad era algo muy común en su mundo ya que podía recargarse en cual lugar que tuviera energía eléctrica, supuso que el mundo de Cellestine era muy diferente ya que vio que sus poderes no serian de mucha ayuda y tendría que modificarlos para que fueran útiles en su mundo.

'' ¿Y esos cristales como me ayudaran exactamente? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Esos cristales son obsequios de nuestros dioses antiguos y son para proteger a los pueblos que fueron elegidos. Esos cristales son muy poderosos que pueden dar un gran poder aquel que los cristales consideren digno. '' Explico Cellestine.

'' ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy digno del poder de los cristales? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Porque estamos dentro de uno de ellos. '' Dijo Cellestine seriamente.

A las palabras de Cellestine, Cole se sorprendió ya que no esperaba tal respuesta.

'' Es uno de los cristales que tiene mi reino, lo cual utilice para buscar a un héroe para salvar mi mundo de la perdición, el cristal fue quien me trajo hacia ti ya que te considera un digo héroe que podrá salvarnos de las manos del tirano de Vault, y como la reencarnación de la diosa Laurendeau vi atreves de su alma y eres alguien digno de un héroe, por favor salva a mi mundo. '' Explico Cellestine pero al final sus palabras se sentían la desesperación que llevaba dentro de ella.

Cole pensó un momento más ante la situación, la desesperación de Cellestine era algo que no podía ignorar la reencarnación de una diosa estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Cole sintió que esta era su segunda oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida en otro mundo y esta vez en su vida no será el enemigo publico numero uno. Pero todavía había algo que a Cole no le gustaba y era que una vez que acepte no volvería a su mundo y ya nunca volvería a saber de Zeke su mejor amigo casi un hermano y también el amor de su vida Trish, aunque Trish había muerto hace un tiempo pero el sentimiento de no volver a ver su tumba o que ya no se encuentren en el mismo mundo era un sentimiento de soledad que no podía ignorar, pero aun así el reviviría y tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Al final Cole Macgrath tomo una decisión.

'' De acuerdo te ayudare. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa.

'' ¡Enserio, Gracias! '' Exclamo Cellestine con gran alegría.

'' Si, pero por una condición. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Una condición? ¿Cuál sería? '' Dijo Cellestine curiosamente.

'' Que pueda llevar dos objetos de mi mundo al tuyo. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Claro no será un problema. ¿Cuáles son los objetos? '' Dijo Cellestine con una sonrisa.

Cole primero señaló la ampliación el arma que él y Zeke construyeron para concentrar los poderes, y segundo una fotografía. La fotografía del día de su boda con Trish y Zeke como padrino en el fondo. Cole decidió llevarse eso objetos para no olvidar a las personas mas importantes de su vida y no sentirse solo en el nuevo mundo donde se dirige.

'' Una vez que use mi magia para llevarte a mi mundo me quedare sin poder para retener a Volt y su ejército, tendrás que darte prisa en obtener los cristales de los antiguos dioses.'' Dijo Cellestine seriamente.

'' ¿Dónde podre encontrar esos cristales? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Son ocho en total. Cada reino tiene su cristal junto con ello están las protectoras de los cristales, cada una de ellas son las guardianas elegidas por los cristales será un gran desafío ganar su confianza, pero eres nuestra única esperanza.'' Explico Cellestine.

'' De acuerdo ¿Dónde puedo empezar? '' Dijo Cole curiosamente.

'' Te mandare primero al reino de los elfos oscuros donde su reina es Origa Discordia, ahora su reino es atacado por el ejército de Volt, ve ayudarla y obtén el cristal. '' Dijo Cellestine seriamente.

'' De acuerdo. Estoy listo. '' Dijo Cole seguro de sí mismo.

Cellestine se acerco a Cole lo cual sorprendió al conductor, puso sus manos en las mejías de Cole y también puso su frente junto con la de ella a pocos centímetros de sus labios. El cuerpo de Cellestine empezó a brillar como hace unos momentos y gran poder empezó a surgir. Cole sintió que su cuerpo se empezaba a calentar rápidamente, un gran poder surgía del cuerpo de Cellestine y era traspasado a Cole. El conductor sintió lo mismo cuando absorbía los núcleos explosivos para activar el ICR, la transferencia de poder fue rápida y cuando Cellestine termino se separo de Cole y momentos después el cuerpo de Cole empezó a brillar con intensidad al igual que Cellestine.

'' Ve y rescata a la reina Origa, yo te esperare. '' Dijo Cellestine con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Cole empezó a desvanecer de la vista de Cellestine y fue trasportado a un nuevo mundo.

**Parte 3**

La cabeza le dolía demasiado, su cuerpo ardía mucho. Cole Macgrath abrió sus ojos y se levantó, el conductor empezó a ver a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en un bosque, era de noche la luna llena se miraba en el cielo, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Cole era el hecho que estaba vivo y que no era un sueño.

'' Era verdad lo que decía Cellestine. '' Dijo Cole asombrado.

Antes de todo Cole empezó a probar sus poderes ya que la reencarnación de diosa le había dicho que los iba a modificar para usarlo en su mundo. El conductor empezó con su rayo alfa, con su mano derecha disparo una bola de energía de rayo. Segundo lanzo una granada alfa a un árbol cerca y exploto. Tercero el cohete de rayo era como su rayo alfa, pero más potente lo disparo al aire y si funcionaba. Cuarto en su espalda estaba la amplificación el arma que construyo su amigo Zeke y empezó a probarla y todo funcionaba del arma. Y sexto y lo mas importante era la foto de boda al lado de Trish y ahora su tesoro más sagrado para Cole. El conductor también noto algo importante al probar sus poderes y era que no se agotaban tan rápido. Antes cuando usaba el cohete de rayo junto a las granadas su energía se agotaba muy rápido pero en este mundo su energía todavía seguía al máximo sintió un poco de desgaste pero no era al grado que era peligroso y además Cole estaba en un bosque algo que no podía hacer antes ya que su cuerpo necesitaba energía eléctrica de la ciudad y cada vez que había un apagón su cuerpo sufría mucho y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Cole recordó que Cellestine le había dicho que iba a fusionar sus poderes con magia ya que no quedara indefenso en este mundo y lo cual ella tenía razón, ahora Cole tenia que encontrar esos cristales de los dioses antiguos para poder usar todo su poder a su verdadero potencial.

'' Ahora a buscar el reino de los elfos oscuros y conseguir ese cristal. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

Al empezar a ver a su alrededor Cole se dio cuento que no muy lejos de él había un castillo y había humo a su alrededor.

'' Creo que es hora de actuar. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

El conductor empezó a correr en dirección del castillo a toda prisa.

**Parte 4**

Han pasado diez minutos desde que Cole empezó a dirigirse al castillo, pero aun así el castillo se encontraba muy lejos y le tomaría otros diez minutos en llegar, pero antes Cole escucho un grito.

'' ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! '' Grito una mujer desesperadamente.

'' No hay nadie que te ayude. '' Dijo una criatura grotesca en forma burlista.

'' Si ahora eres toda nuestra, te vamos a coger hasta que se rompa tu vagina. '' Dijo otra criatura grotesca riéndose.

'' ¡AUXILIO! TENNI DONDE ESTAS! '' Grita la mujer.

'' Oh, te refieres a tu amigo. Aquí esta. '' Dijo la criatura riéndose.

Otra criatura se acerco con un cuerpo de un hombre de piel oscura y orejas puntiagudas, el hombre se encontraba en mal estado, tenia moretones y sangre en todo su cuerpo.

'' MALDITOS ORCOS '' Gritaba aún más la mujer.

'' El imbécil se creía de héroe así que le dimos una lección, pero descuida todavía no lo mataremos dejaremos que vea como violamos a su mujer mientras agoniza. '' Dijo uno de los orcos riéndose.

Los orcos empezaron a formar un circulo alrededor de la mujer, la mujer parecía que era una elfa oscura, ya que tenía las mismas características que tenia el hombre ensangrentado en el suelo. Los orcos empezaron a mostrar sus virilidades erectas hacia la mujer que solo los miraba con espanto y desesperación hasta que un orco cayo al suelo todo paralizado, los demás orcos se dieron la vuelta al ver que pasaba.

'' De acuerdo monstruo feos y culones ya he visto suficiente. '' Dijo Cole molesto.

'' Otro imbécil que se cree de héroe, vamos acabemos con él. '' Dijo el líder del grupo.

Cole vio que el grupo de orcos era de cinco, pero había uno en el suelo todavía paralizado del rayo que lanzo así que lo hace un grupo de cuatro, los cuatro orcos agarraron sus armas dos tenían machetes demasiado grandes y los otro dos tenían un mazo de madera muy grande. Cole decidió probar su explosión alfa una técnica de onda cinética que hace volar a sus enemigos por los aires, al utilizarla los cuatro orcos salieron volando y eso aprovecho Cole al saltar a uno de ellos y sujeto la amplificación con ambas manos y con todas sus fuerzas golpea la cabeza del orco rompiendo su cráneo en el proceso. Los otros tres orcos cayeron al suelo y uno de ellos se levantó rápidamente, pero cual ya tenia su mano derecha apuntando al orco y desato su rayo magnum un rayo mas potente que su rayo alfa, el rayo impacto al orco electrocutando todo su cuerpo y explotando dentro de sus entrañas. Los dos orcos restantes vieron la fuerza de Cole y se asustaron y empezaron a huir.

'' No los dejare escapar. '' Dijo Cole molesto.

Cole con su mano derecha lanzo dos granadas y cada una se pegó a las espaldas de los dos orcos que huían y cada una exploto haciendo volar a los orcos por los aires. Una vez terminada la batalla Cole se acerco a los dos elfos oscuros.

'' Tenni por favor resiste. '' Suplicaba la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

'' Déjame ver. '' Dijo Cole acercándose.

'' Por favor salva a Tenni. '' Suplicaba la mujer.

Cole se acerco al hombre elfo con sus dos manos empezó a generar electricidad y las puso en el pecho del hombre y libero su poder. Las heridas del hombre elfo empezaron a sanar rápidamente solo quedaba la sangre en su ropa, pero lentamente se empieza a poner de pie.

'' Tenni estas bien. '' Dijo la mujer con gran alegría.

'' Si lo estoy Tara, no te preocupes y gracias por curarme y rescatar a Tara. '' Dijo Tenni acercándose a Cole.

'' No hay problema, pero antes me puedes decir cómo llegar rápido al castillo de la reina. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué quieres ir? Ese lugar esta repleto de orcos y mercenarios que siguen las ordenes de Volt, todos los soldados fueron derrotados y ahora tienen a la reina Origa en una prisión. '' Explico el elfo.

'' Esa es la razón por la cual voy. Tengo que rescatar a la reina y además tengo que presentarme ante ese Volt. '' Dijo Cole seguro de sí mismo.

El elfo vio con preocupación ante el hombre que lo salvo, aunque su ropa era algo extraña vio que era alguien muy fuerte y venció al grupo de orcos como si fueran nada talvez el rescataría a su reina y decidió confiar en él.

'' De acuerdo, en el lado este hay una pequeña entrada al castillo menos vigilada ya que tomaron la entrada principal y como derrotaron a todos los soldados no hay mucha seguridad por ahí y ahora todos esos malditos orcos están violando a todas las elfas oscura y no prestaran atención. '' Explico Tenni.

'' De acuerdo, pero violando a las elfas ¿enserio estarán haciendo eso? '' Dijo Cole curiosamente.

'' Si esa es la ambición de Volt, crear el imperio del sexo y violar día y noche a las mujeres y matar a sus esposos y todos lo que no estén de acuerdo con él y esclavizando a los niños. '' Dijo Tara la mujer elfo explicando la situación.

'' ¿Imperio del sexo? Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. '' Dijo Cole asombrado.

Cole no lo podía creer que el motivo de ese tal Volt era crear el imperio del sexo, era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida. Ambos elfos le explicaron a Cole que Vault tiene un gran ejercito y poco a poco los reinos estaban perdiendo la guerra, los pueblos que ya han sido conquistado por Volt las mujeres son violadas sin piedad al punto que perdían su cordura y los hombres eran masacrados de formas violenta y los niños eran sus esclavos y morían de hambre, pero las niñas también eran violadas sin piedad. Cole no podía creer lo enfermo que era ese tal Volt usar todo su poder para satisfacer su cuerpo, a la comparación Joseph Bertrand era una buena persona, y en eso Cole decidió marcharse y salvar a la reina ya que todavía estaba tiempo ya que el castillo fue tomado hace pocas horas y empezó a corre donde se encontraba el castillo.

'' ¿Tu crees que el podrá detenerlo? '' Dijo Tara preocupada.

'' Si, el lo lograra. '' Dijo Tenni sonriendo.

Ambos elfos se abrazaron y vieron como su nuevo héroe se dirigía a salvar tal vez no solo a su reina si no a su mundo.

**Parte 5**

Cole se acerco hacia el castillo lentamente y vio lo que elfo le había dicho era verdad la puerta este del castillo no tenia vigilancia y solo había un orco protegiéndola y los demás orcos se encontraban violando a todas las mujeres sin piedad. Cole empezó a inspeccionar el lugar y vio que el castillo estaba muy apartado del pueblo muy cercano que era diez minutos caminando, Cole empezó a trepar las murallas del castillo y vio que todo el castillo ya estaba invadido por orcos y mercenarios, mientras los orcos y mercenarios violaban a las mujeres Cole se dio cuenta que la seguridad del castillo fue débil ante la invasión ya que habían pocos cuerpos de los guardias tirado en el suelo sin vida y que la mayoría eran mujeres ante la crueldad de los orcos y mercenarios perdieron muy rápido. Aunque Cole le daba asco la escena frente a sus ojos de la mujeres siendo violadas decidió no hacer nada por los momentos, ya que si los atacaba se darían cuenta que él estaba ahí y quería el elemento sorpresa al enfrentarse a Volt, así que vio el edificio mas alto del castillo que era el centro de todo y pensó que ahí era el lugar donde estaba el trono y si Volt es un bastardo arrogante se iba a sentar en el otro y violar a la reina en ese lugar, así Cole decidió trepar hasta el trono sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al subir por las paredes del castillo Cole se acerco a una ventana y vio un grupo de persona y en el centro había una mujer con unas esposas sujetando sus manos a su espalda, uno de los escoltas tenía un bastón que emitía un gran poder y dedujo que la prisionera es la reina Origa. Cole quedo asombrado lo hermosa que era la reina de los elfos oscuros Origa, si Cellestine era una belleza en todo su esplendor Origa no se quedaba atrás, su largo cabello oscuro su figura física era casi perfecta y también ese atuendo que no deja nada a la imaginación. Cole decidió seguir al grupo desde afuera del castillo sin perderlo de vista ya que podían ser la clave donde se encontrará Volt, poco a poco llegaron a una gran puerta que era vigilaban dos orcos y los cuatros mercenarios junto con la reina Origa entraron a la habitación. Cole empezó a buscar una ventana que lo llevaría a la habitación, pero vio que no había ninguna y que la única ventana era la que estaba frente a la gran puerta, el conductor decidió esperar un poco haber que pasaba, los minutos pasaban y no había movimiento hasta que escucho un gran grito de una mujer y ese fue el momento que estaba esperando.

'' Es hora de presentarme. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa de confianza.

**Parte 6**

Origa Discordia es la reina de los elfos oscuros y posee un gran poder, pero ahora es una simple prisionera de un hombre despreciable como lo es Volt, ahora todas sus guerras que juraron protegerla eran violadas en el castillo y sus caballeros elfos todos habían muerto y masacrados sin piedad. Ahora la reina Origa se encontraba frente a Volt lo cual estaba sentado en su trono con una sonrisa burlista y lleno de mercenarios y orcos.

'' Te hemos traído aquí para que mis hombres de violen. '' Dijo Volt de forma burlista.

Origa solo vio al hombre con desprecio. Al lado de Origa se encontraba su guardia mas fiel Cloe que estaba bañada de semen de orcos y tenia una mirada perdida en sus ojos mientras los orcos la arrastran a un lado para que no estorbe, mientras que Volt se levanta del trono.

'' Hay algo que me muero por saber. Me pregunto ¿Si una elfa oscura puede embarazarse de un humano? '' Dijo Volt burlándose mientras todos sus hombres gritan de emoción.

'' Nunca me entregare a una bola podrida de gusanos estúpidos como ustedes. '' Dijo Origa con una sonrisa muy segura de sí misma.

Origa levanto su mano derecha hacia el techo y su bastón mágico que sostenía uno de los mercenarios de Volt voló hacia la mano de la reina elfa. Origa sujeto su bastón y formo un circulo arriba de ella y realizo un poderoso hechizo que derroto a los orcos frente de ella, pero no a todos ya que Volt seguía de pie junto con su mercenario, además Origa se desplomo en el suelo cansada ya que no entendía por que al usar un simple hechizo la debilito.

'' Recuerda que lance un hechizo para sellar la mayor parte de tu poder ahora eres una simple mujer indefensa. '' Dijo Volt burlándose.

Origa solo vio a Volt con horror y decidió hacer un ultimo hechizo y puso sus manos en su vientre y apareció un sello.

'' Un hechizo, me imagino que es para que no quedes embarazada. '' Dijo Volt seriamente.

'' Conjure una inviolable, barrera sagrada sobre mi cuerpo. No permitiere que hagas lo que quieras conmigo. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Muy bien. Me divertiré rompiendo ese hechizo. ¡Atrápenla chicos, la chica que atrapamos es caliente y además es virgen! Además, es la reina de los elfos oscuros. '' Dijo Volt con emoción a sus tropas.

Todos los mercenarios corrieron hacia Origa y la sujetaron con fuerza, dos sujetaron sus brazos y otros dos sujetaron sus piernas y las abrieron de forma erótica, uno de ellos le quito su ropa interior y en ese momento se acerco Volt y empieza a tocar la vagina de Origa y esta empieza a resistirse.

'' Me divertiré mucho contigo. '' Dijo Volt sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' ¡NOO! '' Grita Origa de desesperación.

Pero de repente la puerta de la habitación estallo y todos voltearon a ver, cuando el humo que se disipo vieron que entrando era un hombre con una extraña arma en su mano derecha que emitía rayos y caminaba poco a poco hacia ellos pisoteando en el suelo a los orcos que cuidaban la puerta y ese hombre los veía con ojos llenos de furia.

**Parte 7**

Cuando Cole entro a la habitación vio una escena que le dio asco, había como treinta hombres mas orcos rodeados con una sola mujer que temblaba y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras otros la sujetaban forzadamente, la mujer tenia su vagina expuesta y mientras la mayoría de los hombres estaban desnudo con sus miembros eréctil eso le causo asco al conductor. Frente de la mujer había el único hombre vestido con armadura una gran espada y supuso que era Volt así que se acercó a ellos.

'' Lo siento, pero les vengo arruinar la fiesta. '' Dijo Cole molesto.

'' ¿Arruinar la fiesta? ¿No sabes lo que esta pasando aquí? '' Dijo Volt en tono burlista.

'' Si, es un grupo de cabrones que intentan violar a una mujer y eso me da asco. '' Dijo Cole molesto.

'' Las mujeres fueron hechas solo para satisfacernos con sus cuerpos y no son nada que objetos sexuales, únete a mí y disfrutaras el cuerpo de todas las mujeres de este continente y tendrás el sexo que tu quieras y violaras a las reinas de todos los reinos. '' Dijo Volt con una sonrisa maléfica.

'' Eres un hijo de perra, ahora no tendré compasión de ti cuando te mate. '' Dijo Cole furioso.

'' Mátenlo y sigamos en lo nuestro. '' Dijo Volt irritado mientras le da la espalda a Cole.

Dos orcos se dirigieron donde se encontraba Cole con dos machetes enormes, Cole corrió hacia los orcos antes que ellos llegaran a el y se deslizo en el suelo golpeando los pies de uno de ellos haciendo que este se elevara y entonces Cole se puso rápidamente de pie y como un bate de beisbol golpeando a una bola acertó un golpe en el estomago del orco haciendo que este se estrellara hacia la pared. El segundo orco quedo paralizado por la fuerza que demostró Cole y no hiso nada y el conductor aprovecho y salto lo más alto, tomo su arma la cargo de mucha energía y asesto un golpe directo a la cabezo y el orco cayo. Al ver la fuerza del hombre desconocido Volt se irrito.

'' ¡Que esperan! Mátenlo. '' Dijo Volt molesto.

Los demás mercenarios a las palabras de Volt se lanzaron al ataque, el gran error de los mercenarios era que la mayoría estaban desnudos y todos con sudor así que sus rayos tendrían más efectos, Cole lanzo un cohete de rayos a un grupo de mercenarios que venían por la derecha e impacto dejando a todos en el suelo y la mayoría sufría de electrocución, otro grupo se acercaba por la izquierda y Cole decidió mandar un flujo de rayos eran como su rayo alfa pero menos potentes pero podía disparar mas de cinco rayo en menos de un segundo, así que el segundo grupo de mercenario recibió la ráfaga de rayos dejando a todos en el suelo carbonizados.

Un grupo de orcos también se fue al ataque al ver que los mercenarios de Volt habían sido derrotados fácilmente, Cole vio que el grupo de orcos se acercaban a él así que decidió actuar rápido y uso su explosión alfa para mandar a volar a los orcos y una vez en el suelo los orcos, Cole lanzo varias granadas al grupo de orcos, cuando explotaron las granadas la mayoría de los orcos ya estaban rostizado.

'' _He utilizado mucho poder, ya siento que no me queda mucho, tengo que terminar con esto rápido antes que sea un gran problema. '' _Pensó Cole al ver que sus poderes se agotaban.

Al final el único que estaba de pie era Volt y vio a Cole con mucha irritación.

'' Tanto poder y lo desperdicias salvando a estas perras que solo sirven para que la violemos. '' Dijo Volt enojado.

'' Lo siento no todos somos unos pervertidos violadores, además le debo un favor a alguien. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

Sin mas que decir Volt saco su espada y se lanzo al ataque, Cole bloqueo el ataque de Volt con su arma y vio que el mercenario tenia una gran fuerza, ambos decidieron intercambiar golpes con sus armas, Volt uso su espada con un ataque vertical que hiso que Cole saltara hacia atrás, luego Cole uso la amplificación de forma horizontal para golpear el cuerpo de Volt, pero este lo bloqueo, ambos tenían un duelo muy intenso hasta que algo distrajo a Cole.

'' No me importa nada yo te violare perra. '' Dijo uno de los mercenarios sobreviviente.

Origa que no tenia fuerza para poder rechazarlo y no pudo contra el mercenario, pero en eso Cole apareció golpeando al mercenario y este cayo al suelo, luego Cole uso uno de sus rayos para acabarlo, cuando Cole volteo a ver a Volt vio que este estaba en la ventana listo para escapar.

'' ¿Cómo te llamas forastero? '' Dijo Volt seriamente.

'' Mi nombre es Cole Macgrath. '' Respondió Cole.

'' De acuerdo Cole Macgrath, no será la ultima vez que nos encontraremos y la próxima vez será tu fin. '' Dijo Volt maléficamente mientras salta de la ventana.

Cole corrió hacia la ventana y vio que Volt ya estaba montado en un caballo y todos sus hombres a su alrededor, uno de los mercenarios sobrevivió y alerto a los demás y ahora todos se encontraban frente de la torre real.

'' ¡Matenlo muchacho! '' Dijo Volt con una sonrisa sádica.

Antes de que los mercenarios y orcos entraran al edificio, Cole salto desde la ventana y con una gran velocidad y poder reunidos en sus manos y pies, Cole se estrello contra el suelo aplastando a todos que se encontraban en su paso.

'' Mátenlo solo es uno. '' Dijo un mercenario

'' Acabémoslo rápido para poder disfrutar de estas perras. '' Dijo un orco.

'' Díganme ¿todos los mercenarios y orcos están aquí? '' Dijo Cole curiosamente.

'' Si, todos hemos venido para matarte. '' Dijo un mercenario burlándose.

'' Perfecto '' Dijo Cole con una gran sonrisa.

Cole con ambas manos sujeto su arma y reunió un inmenso poder, todos los mercenario y orcos empezaron asustarse cuando el viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte y además venia del arma del conductor. Antes de perder mas tiempo Cole soltó un gran tornado frente de sus enemigos arrasando todo a su paso, los mercenarios y orcos fueron succionados ante tal poder y lanzándolos lejos, los pocos sobrevivientes empezaron a correr por sus vidas. Mientras Cole los miraba correr sintió que ya estaba en su límite.

'' _Mierda, utilice mucho poder. Pero es bueno saber cual es mi limite en este mundo, creo que me voy a desmayar. _'' Pensó Cole a empezar a colapsarse en el suelo.

Cole no pudo mas y cayo desmayado al suelo con toda su energía agotada.

**Parte 8**

Origa aún se encontraba débil ante lo ocurrido, pero tenia fuerza para ponerse de pie, ella vio que un gran tornado se manifestó dentro de su castillo llevándose a varios hombres de Volt con él, la reina de los elfos oscuros salió de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras, aun así teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con un mercenario o un orco queriéndola violar, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie la torre estaba sola y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando Origa llego a la entrada de la torre vio al hombre que la salvo colapsado en el suelo, varias de sus guerreras que todavía no habían sido violadas fueron atender al su salvador, otras fueron auxiliar a las demás que no corrieron con la misma suerte. Una de ellas noto a su reina y fue rápido a su lado y no solo ella todas sus guardianas se acercaron.

'' Mi reina ¿Se encuentra bien? '' Dijo una de sus guardianas.

'' Si, me encuentro bien. ¿Qué tal ustedes? '' Dijo Origa un poco calmada pero aun así triste.

'' Nos encontramos bien, pero lo más importante fue que el hombre misterioso nos salvo a todas al tener toda la atención de esos malditos. '' Explico su guardiana.

'' Si, el también me salvo antes que ese bastardo de Volt me quitara mi virginidad, pero ahora hay que cuidarlo y que fue quien nos salvó y cayéramos en las garras de Volt. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Si señora. '' Respondió su guardiana.

Las guardianas se empezaron a llevar a Cole para atenderlo y Origa solo miraba como su salvador que se alejaba, pero primero hay que atender los heridos y los mas afectados de la invasión de Volt, así que Origa empezó a moverse, pero un último vistazo hacia Cole.

'' Espero que sea el héroe elegido por los dioses antiguo. Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos uno. '' Murmuro Origa con una sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la historia hasta ahora? Podre orcos y mercenario Cole no tuvo piedad de ellos, bueno la verdad nadie tendría piedad de ellos. Como dije anterior mente este fics tendrá unos diez capitulo y la trama la avanzare rápido, pero como notaron no dejare detalles sin explicar y además será emocionante la aventura de Cole en Eostia, Cole tendrá su harem no se preocupen habrá acción con cada protagonista de Kuroinu y también habrá muchas escenas candentes con cada una así que espérenlo con ansias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Prueba de Confianza

**Hola a todos y bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo El Emperador del Rayo. Quiero darles las gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia. La verdad me hace feliz saber que esta historia ha sido favorita y seguida por varias personas y eso hace que me motive para escribirla. El capítulo de hoy será largo, pero explicare porque introduje los cristales ya que eso es un invento mio para hacer la historia más interesante, además saldrán villanos que de Kuroinu que solo aparecen en la novela ligera y no en el hentai anime y esto hará la historia mas interesante.**

**Spartan 108: sorry friend but writing this story in English will be a bit difficult for me but thanks for stopping by to see my story and leave your review**

**Ben50: Gracias amigo por el apoyo a esta historia. He leído tus historias y mi favorita es Jojo en Eostia, Estrella de la esperanza. Estaré pendiente de tus fics.**

**Blackfoxx98: don't worry this story will continue and thanks for reading it**

**Y ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

**Prueba de Confianza**

* * *

**Parte 1**

Cole sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo se sentía débil, no era de extrañarse ya que había utilizado todo su poder en derrotar a los mercenarios de Volt y salvar a la reina Origa, el conductor decidió abrir los ojos y se levantó. Para su sorpresa Cole se encontraba en una cama muy grande y en una habitación desconocida para él, unos segundos pasaron y Cole se levantó de la cama y empezó a dirigirse hacia la ventana de la habitación para poder observar el exterior del casillo. Es de día ya que se puede ver el sol en su esplendor y el cielo está despejado, pero eso no era lo Cole miraba, era el resultado de la batalla anterior con Volt y sus mercenarios. Algunos elfos oscuros se encontraban haciendo labores de reconstrucción en el castillo, pero la mayoría estaba atendiendo a las mujeres que habían sido violadas por los mercenarios y orcos, mientras Cole miraba por la ventana alguien entro a la habitación y por su apariencia era una elfa oscura de cabello rubio y vestía un atuendo parecido a la reina Origa. La elfa solo miro a Cole con ojos de desprecio, recordando todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior, hombres y orcos abusando de ella sin piedad, teniendo sexo con ella sin parar violándola una y otra vez sin importarle lo que ella sentía. Todo ese odio se reflejaba en su mirada y eso lo noto Cole.

'' Oye, no se lo que te paso, pero no me mires con esos ojos que quieren matarme.'' Dijo Cole dando un suspiro.

'' Ustedes los humanos, especialmente los hombres son peor que la basura. '' Dijo la elfa furiosa.

'' No me ponga en el mismo nivel que esos pervertidos. '' Dijo Cole irritado.

'' Todos los asquerosos hombres son iguales no importa si son humanos o orcos todos quieren satisfacer sus asquerosas lujurias. '' Dijo la elfa enojada.

Cole quiso responder, pero la elfa le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Al ver la reacción de la elfa que lo odiaba tan solo ser hombre era de esperarse después de todo lo sucedido. Mientras caminaba Cole noto que no solo ella sino las demás mujeres lo miraban con ojos de desprecio, alguna de ellas lo evitaban como si fuera una plaga, al ver todo eso Cole solo dio un suspiro.

''_No las culpo, después de todo lo sucedido es normal que odien a los hombres. ''_ Pensó Cole.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación real, Cole era la segunda vez que encontraba en la habitación ya que fue en ese lugar donde se enfrento a Volt y sus mercenarios, el lugar todavía estaba destrozado después de la batalla y el trono real seguía intacto algo que era sorprendente ya que Cole uso mucho poder destructivo en ese lugar. Cuando entraron la Reina Origa los estaba esperando en su trono, la elfa que escolto a Cole fue directamente a su reina y se inclinó.

'' Mi reina he traído al humano. '' Dijo la elfa.

'' Buen trabajo Cloe. '' Dijo Origa seria.

En ese momento Origa se levantó de su trono y se dirigió donde esta Cole.

'' Debo darte las gracias por salvar no solo a mi sino a mi reino. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' No hay problema hice lo que tenia que hacer. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa.

'' La verdad me sorprende que nos hayas ayudado. En estos tiempos la mayoría de los hombres se pusieron de lado de Volt y su ejercito para someter a todas las mujeres y abusando de ellas sin piedad. '' Dijo Origa con irritación en su voz.

'' Si, eso es bastante perturbador. '' Dijo Cole irritado.

'' Dime ¿Por qué nos ha ayudado? '' Pregunto Origa seriamente.

'' Alguien me envió aquí para ayudarles y le debo un favor a esa persona. '' Respondió Cole.

'' ¿Quién esa persona? '' Dijo Origa levantando una ceja.

'' Cellestine '' Respondió Cole.

'' ¡QUE! '' Ambas gritaron en shock.

'' Eso es imposible, no puede ser que la señorita Cellestine pida tu ayuda. '' Dijo Cloe en shock.

'' ¿Por qué Cellestine pediría tu ayuda? '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Ella vio la amenaza que es Volt y me pidió que la ayudara a detenerlo. El ejercito de ese bastardo esta por poco para conquistar todos los reinos y como ultimo recurso ella me invoco. '' Respondió Cole.

'' ¿Invocar? ¿A que te refieres? '' Dijo Origa sorprendida.

'' Como puedes ver yo no soy de su mundo. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

Las palabras de Cole sorprendieron a Origa y Cloe tanto que no podían decir nada en esos momento y Cole continúo hablando.

'' He venido de un mundo completamente diferente a este, de donde vengo no existe la magia sino los super poderes y a las personas que tienen super poderes se les llama conductores. '' Explico Cole.

'' ¿Super poderes? ¿Conductores? No entiendo de lo que hablas. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Si, yo soy un conductor mis poderes no tienen nada relacionado con la magia ya que no tengo limites como los pueda usar, pero consume gran parte de mi energía entre mas poderosa sea la técnica más será el consumo de poder. '' Explico Cole.

'' Dices que eres de otro mundo, ¿A que te refieres con eso? '' Pregunto Cloe.

'' Fui transportado a este mundo por Cellestine, Mi mundo fue amenazado por un bestia con poderes que nadie podía derrotar, pero yo siendo el conductor más poderoso tenía que vencer a la bestia y salvar la vida de millones. Así que me enfrenté a la bestia en una batalla feroz, pero para vencer a la bestia tuve que sacrificar mi vida. Cellestine vio mi sacrificio y dijo que me resucitaría a cambio de ayudarla a vencer a Volt y su ejército. '' Explico Cole.

Por una parte, Cole emitió varios eventos de su vida y también todo el daño que ocasiono cuando activo la esfera de rayos y casi destruye todo Empire City. Como antes de ese incidente no había conductores ni plaga o ni siquiera la Bestia, pero por ahora no iba a revelar esos detalles ya que ahora necesita ganarse su confianza.

'' ¡Es mentira lo que dices! '' Dijo Cloe furiosa.

'' Ella tiene razón. ¿Cómo podemos creerte? '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' No importa si me creen o no. Ahora mismo necesito su ayuda. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Nuestra ayuda? ¿Por qué? '' Dijo Origa levantando una ceja.

'' Ahora mismo no puedo hacer uso de todos mis poderes, cuando Cellestine me resucito y me trajo a su mundo me dijo que iba a modificar mis poderes a modo que yo los usara en este mundo, pero necesito la ayuda de los cristales antiguo para poder usar mis poderes al máximo. '' Explico Cole.

'' ¿Los cristales? ¿Por qué los necesitas? '' Pregunto Origa.

'' Los cristales van a restablecer mis poderes al máximo, ahora mismo solo puedo usar una porción de ellos. En este momento solo puedo usar mis poderes por un corto tiempo antes que me quede sin energía. No podre pelear contra Volt y su ejercito con tan poco poder por eso necesito los cristales para recuperar mis poderes. '' Explico Cole.

Origa quedo por un momento pensando las palabras de Cole. Todo lo que había dicho parecía una locura y tenía mucha razón para no creerle, solo con el hecho que dijo que es invocado de otro mundo ya era una locura, pero por su aspecto y su forma de actuar era muy diferente a cualquier persona que ella ha conocido. Desde su ropa y su arma eran muy extraña, nunca había visto un arma que brillaba y también emitía tanto poder a la hora de hacer daño, pero lo mas importante es la forma de ser del hombre frente de ella. El hombre le acaba de decir que había sacrificado su vida para salvar a su mundo y eso es lo que más sorprendió a Origa, ya que fue Cellestine quien lo invoco eso significa que Cole en verdad era un héroe, pero la actitud de Cole demuestra algo contrario, el era un poco rudo al hablar no parecía tener respeto a la autoridad ya que el le habla sin honorifico o con respeto, además su forma de pelear era brutal ya que recuerda como acabo con los mercenarios y orco de Volt demostrando nada de piedad. Antes de tomar una decisión Origa deberá hacer una última pregunta al conductor.

'' Tengo una ultima pregunta para ti, depende de tu respuesta determinara si te ayudare o no. ¿Te parece bien? '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Si, de acuerdo pregunta lo que quieras. '' Respondió Cole.

'' Los cristales son muy poderosos incluso sus guardianas no podemos usar su poder. Dime ¿Por qué estás seguro de que tú puedes ser digno de tal poder? '' Dijo Origa muy seria.

'' Porque tengo un cristal en mi interior '' Respondió Cole.

'' ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡Eso es imposible! '' Grito Origa sorprendida.

'' Cellestine uso uno de sus cristales para traerme a este mundo, dijo que el cristal me había elegido para salvar este mundo. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Cómo puedo saber de lo que dices es verdad? '' Dijo Origa dudando.

'' Llévame donde está el cristal y te lo demostrare. '' Dijo Cole confiado.

Origa quedo sorprendida a la respuesta de Cole, ella no lo podía creer lo escuchaba del conductor que uno de los cristales que Cellestine guardaba estaba en el interior de Cole. La reina empezó a tratar de sentir la presencia del cristal dentro de Cole, pero apenas sentía el poder del cristal en él, así que la única opción que Origa tenia para creerle es una muy sencilla.

**Parte 2**

Después de haber hablado con Cole, la reina de los elfos oscuros llevo al conductor al bosque detrás del castillo. Origa le dijo a Cole que para que ella se ganara su confianza tendría que hacer una prueba primero, si en verdad que uno de los cristales estaba en su interior entonces no habría problema si el cristal que protege el bosque lo aceptara, pero si era mentira lo que el conductor decía entonces el cristal seria responsable en eliminarlo. Origa junto con su fiel guardiana Cloe llegaron a la entrada del bosque junto con Cole. El conductor que sorprendido por el bosque frente de él, a simple vista se podía ver que iba hacer una prueba difícil ya que el bosque emitía una gran cantidad de energía oscura, Cole empezó a sentir en su interior empezaba a sentir una gran cantidad de calor era algo que nunca había sentido antes en su vida, pero se dio cuenta que ese calor en su interior era causa del cristal ya que estaba cerca de otro el cristal en su interior empezó a reaccionar.

'' ¿Pasa algo? '' Pregunto Origa viendo la extraña reacción del conductor.

'' No es nada. '' Respondió Cole.

'' Hemos llegado, este bosque está bajo la protección del cristal, así que puede ser muy peligroso debes tener mucho cuidado. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' De acuerdo. '' Respondió Cole.

En ese momento Cole empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero de repente Origa lo detuvo.

'' Alto Ahí. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' ¿Qué pasa ahora? '' Dijo Cole curiosamente.

'' Yo iré contigo. '' Dijo Origa seriamente mientras se pone al lado del conductor.

'' ¡Que! '' Exclamaron sorprendido Cole y Cloe.

'' Mi reina no puede hablar enserio. ¿Cómo puede irse con este humano? '' Dijo Cloe molesta.

'' Es mi deber como protectora del cristal. También debo asegurarme de que el dice la verdad. '' Respondió Origa seriamente.

'' No puedo permitir que vaya sola con él. Además, es un asqueroso hombre no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz para tener su cuerpo. '' Dijo Cloe enojada.

Origa dio un suspiro profundo a las palabras de Cloe ya que era de esperarse después de todo lo que le había sucedido a su leal y mas fiel guerra. Después que Volt entrara a tomar el trono de la reina la única persona que resistió hasta el final fue Cloe, antes que Cole apareciera ella fue brutalmente violada por orcos. Volt dejo a sus mercenarios hacer todo lo que quisieran con Cloe, los orcos hicieron con su cuerpo todo lo que quisieran con sus grandes miembros penetrándola sin piedad, aunque ella pedía clemencia a ellos no les importo, después de haber violado a Cloe sin piedad la tiraron a un lado como un pedazo de basura dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, por esa razón ella no pudo presenciar cuando el conductor fue a rescatar a Origa y por eso desconfía del conductor. Por otra parte Cole ya tenia suficiente de la actitud de Cloe, el conductor sabia perfectamente porque Cloe se comportaba así con él, pero ahora no es el momento para lidiar con la actitud de la elfa y la paciencia del conductor llego a su límite.

'' He estado callado escuchándote cada vez que me insultas, y ya me tienes harto. '' Dijo Cole molesto.

Ambas elfas quedaron sorprendidas a la reacción de Cole.

'' Todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Ustedes los hombres son asquerosos solo están interesados en sus deseos carnales y no les importa lo que le pase a nadie. '' Dijo Cloe furiosa.

'' No me pongas a mismo nivel que esos bastardos, yo no soy como ellos la verdad ni siquiera me conoces para insultarme. '' Dijo Cole molesto.

'' ¡Basta! ¡Este no es el momento de pelear! '' Dijo Origa levantando la voz molesta.

Ambos quedaron viendo a la reina sorprendidos.

'' Cloe entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, pero he tomado mi decisión. En estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, pero si lo que dice el es mentira el mismo cristal se encargara de el. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

Cloe no tuvo otra opción que obedecer a su reina aunque su decisión no era de su agrado.

'' ¿Estas listo para la prueba? '' Dijo Origa viendo a Cole.

'' Si, estoy listo. '' Respondió Cole.

Sin nada mas que decir ambos entraron al bosque para la prueba de confianza, mientras Cloe solo espera que nada malo le pase a su reina.

**Parte 3**

Mientras Cole y Origa se adentran al bosque había alguien observándolos desde lo lejos, el hombre al ver que Cole junto con la reina entraron al bosque, el sujeto empezó a correr rápidamente. El sujeto se adentro a lo profundo del bosque hasta llegar a un campamento, el campamento estaba lleno de orcos y mercenarios el sujeto llego hasta la carpeta principal del campamento.

'' Capitán Hicks le tengo grandes noticias. '' Dijo el sujeto entrando a la carpeta.

Dentro de la carpeta se encontraba varios mercenarios reunidos en una mesa y en el centro se encontraba su capitán. El capitán de ellos era un hombre de cabello castaño con piel bronceada con chaleco sin manga que mostraba su cuerpo y pantalones marrón, su nombre es Hicks uno de los hombres de mas confianza de Volt un mercenario con grandes habilidades de pelea.

'' ¿Qué noticias tienes? '' Pregunto Hicks curiosamente.

'' La reina Origa se adentrado al bosque junto con el hombre que peleo con nuestro comandante Volt. '' Reporto el mercenario.

'' Enserio esto se puso muy emocionante. '' Dijo Hicks sonriendo sádicamente.

Hicks y sus tropas habían estado en el bosque escondidos por ordenes de Volt ya que habían perdido la batalla el otro día pero no todas sus tropas habían sido aniquiladas, por ese motivo Volt le dijo a su capitán que esperara el momento adecuado para hacer un ataque sorpresa ya que en la ultima batalla las tropas de la reina Origa habían sido reducidas y además solo un hombre las estaba protegiendo.

'' ¿Qué haremos ahora capitán? '' Pregunto uno de los mercenarios.

'' No pensé que ella vendría a nosotros. ¿Por qué vendrían al bosque? '' Dijo Hicks pensativo.

'' Escuche que vendría por el cristal que protege la reina. La reina le dijo a al sujeto que venció a las tropas el otro día que era una prueba de confianza y que buscaban el cristal. '' Reporto el mercenario.

Al escuchar el informe Hicks sonrió ya que no pensaba que ahora tomar a la reina Origa fuera tan sencillo. El mercenario ahora tiene todo a su favor ya que va a capturar a la reina y eliminar a ese sujeto que le causo problemas a su comandante, ya que Volt había ofrecido una recompensa a quien eliminara a Cole, así que Hicks con sus hombres empezó a preparar una emboscada.

'' De acuerdo muchachos, hoy será la caída de la reina Origa y la muerte de ese sujeto. Y si se esfuerzan bien les dejare que disfruten con la reina toda la noche. '' Dijo Hicks con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

'' ¡WOOO HOOO! '' Fue el grito de los mercenarios emocionados.

'' Y tú serás mi arma mas letal para derrotar a la reina. '' Murmuro Hicks al sostener el cristal que era custodiado por Origa.

**Parte 4**

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas de que Cole y Origa se metieron al bosque, pero en ese tiempo nada había pasado, Origa no le gustaba toda la tranquilidad del bosque ya que era uno de los lugares mas peligroso de todo el reino de los elfos oscuros y habitaban las creaturas más temibles de todo el lugar. La prueba es que Cole mostrara su valentía al pelear con monstruo oscuro y que el cristal juzgara si el es digno de su poder, pero nada había ocurrido, y lo que mas le preocupa a Origa que por alguna razón no sentía el poder del cristal por ninguna parte.

'' Oye, ¿Esta segura que estamos en el camino correcto? Desde que entramos no nos hemos encontrado con nada. '' Pregunto Cole seriamente.

'' Si, estamos en el camino correcto. '' Respondió Origa saliendo de sus pensamientos.

'' Has estado callada todo el camino. ¿Pasa algo malo? '' Dijo Cole curiosamente.

'' No pasa nada. '' Respondió Origa seriamente.

'' ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Si, no hay problema. '' Dijo Origa viendo al conductor.

'' Tu guardaespaldas su nombre es Cloe si no mal recuerdo. ¿Por qué tiene tanto odio a los hombres? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

Origa dio un suspiro ante la pregunta de Cole. Ya que era normal que el preguntara eso ya que no ha tenido un buen inicio con Cloe y con lo que paso anteriormente era de esperarse. La verdad Origa no quería contar esa historia ya que era algo muy personal para Cloe, pero si quería que Cole la entendiera ella tenía que contárselo.

'' La historia de Cloe no es una muy placentera de contar. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Dime solo así podre entender su enojo. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Cloe es mitad elfo y mitad humano. Su madre es una elfa oscura y su padre es humano, cuando ella aún era pequeña su padre la vendió al mercado de esclavos. Ahí la compro un noble aristócrata llamado John Mandeville, quien la torturaba y la violaba cruelmente. '' Explico Origa seriamente.

Cole no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En verdad ella paso eso a tan temprana edad y además que era hija de una elfa con un humano, eso sorprendió a Cole ahora puede entender porque ella lo odia solo por ser hombre y humano, pero Origa continuo la historia.

'' Cuando el aristócrata se aburrió de Cloe, el simplemente la vendió al mercado de esclavo otra vez y otros nobles la compraron y también ellos la torturaban y la violaban casi todos los días. Un día escuche que los nobles capturaban y torturaban a mi gente, así que con mis caballeros hice un asalto a la mansión de los nobles y rescate a Cloe junto con mas elfos oscuros. Cuando conocí a Cloe era alguien que había perdido la voluntad de vivir, poco a poco le mostré lo bueno que era vivir y se convirtió en mi guardiana mas leal de todo el reino. Pero para mi ella es como una hija que tanto me orgullece. '' Explico Origa pero al final de sus palabras había felicidad hacia Cloe.

Ahora Cole sabia el pasado de Cloe y para ser sincero consigo mismo era algo perturbador todo lo que había pasado la elfa, pero entendía todo porque Cloe era tan sobreprotectora con la reina ya que era la persona que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir de nuevo.

'' Creo que me he comportado como un cretino hacia ella. '' Dijo Cole dando un suspiro.

A las palabras de Cole la Reina se sorprendió.

'' Si creo que si te has comportado como uno. '' Dijo Origa sonriendo.

'' Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. La verdad te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa.

Otra vez las palabras de Cole sorprendieron a Origa.

'' No creas con elogiarme ganaras mi confianza. Primero veré si eres digno del cristal. '' Dijo Origa pasando a un lado de Cole.

'' Si, de acuerdo. '' Dijo Cole con un poco de humor.

La verdad Origa poco a poco a estado sorprendida por las acciones de Cole, al principio no confiaba en lo más mínimo en él, pero poco a poco ha notado que el conductor decía la verdad en ayudarla. Origa empezó a ver el corazón del conductor y vio que no había malicia en sus acciones, talvez no sea el caballero en armadura como los cuentos de hadas relatan ya que Cole no era nada caballeroso y también hablaba lo pensaba, pero sus acciones hablaban bien del hombre, aunque en este tiempo oscuro un rayo de esperanza iluminaba a tanta oscuridad. Por esa razón Origa empezó a poco a poco a confiar en Cole.

**Parte 5**

Después de la conversación que tuvieron Cole y Origa caminaron aun mas profundo del bosque, pero lo más extraño era que en todo el camino no habían sido atacados por ninguna criatura del bosque. Eso preocupo a Origa de inmediato ya que el cristal mandaría a criaturas para protegerlo, pero no habían tenido ningún encuentro de ningún tipo. Antes de notarlo Cole y Origa llegaron al altar donde se encontraría el cristal.

'' Ya llegamos. '' Dijo Origa viendo a sus alrededores.

'' ¿Es aquí? '' Pregunto Cole.

'' Si, pero algo anda mal. '' Dijo Origa preocupada.

'' ¿Qué es? '' Pregunto Cole.

'' En el momento que llegamos el altar debió aparecer frente a mi ya que soy su guardiana, pero nada ha pasado. También en todo el camino no ha parecido ninguna criatura para atacarnos y todo el bosque ha estado muy silencioso. '' Explico Origa seriamente.

'' Pensé que eras tú que mantenía a las criaturas al margen. '' Dijo Cole sorprendido.

'' La idea era poner tu valor a prueba si eras capaz de protegerme, y también si había malas intenciones en su corazón. Por alguna razón el cristal no ha dado señal de ningún tipo y eso me preocupa. '' Dijo Origa preocupada.

Las palabras de Origa pusieron a Cole en alerta. Ya que el pensaba que era la reina que mantenía todo al margen, pero se equivocó, así que el conductor empezó a ver a sus alrededores con mucha cautela por si había enemigos. Según Origa el cristal debió manifestarse cuando ella llego, pero no lo hiso. El lugar es un campo abierto con un altar en el centro, cuando ambos llegaron al altar nada sucedió y eso preocupo a la reina. Cole por otro lado empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Volt y sus hombres tenían algo que ver con la desaparición del cristal. De repente Cole sintió una gran energía oscura, pero no fue el único ya que también Origa la había percibido ya que su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ahí supo Cole que algo andaba mal.

Saliendo de los arbustos eran los mercenarios de Volt con orcos y otras criaturas de las tinieblas con una gran aura oscura. Frente a las criaturas se encontraba un hombre sosteniendo algo que emitía todo ese poder oscuro y se acerco a Cole y a Origa.

'' Veo que fuiste tan amable de traernos a la reina aquí por nosotros. '' Dijo Hicks riéndose.

'' De que hablas imbécil. Además ¿Quién carajo eres? '' Dijo Cole molesto.

'' Donde están mis modales debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Hicks y seré quien te asesine y tomara a la reina Origa para poder gozar de su cuerpo. '' Dijo Hicks riéndose sádicamente.

'' No si yo te detengo primero. '' Dijo Cole preparándose para pelear.

'' Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu. '' Dijo Hicks confiado.

'' ¿De que hablas? '' Pregunto Cole con cautela.

Hicks revelo la verdadera identidad de la energía oscura que sostiene su mano derecha. El cristal que era resguardado por Origa estaba envuelto de una energía maligna. Origa no lo podía creer ya que nunca había visto el cristal en esas condiciones.

'' ¿Qué les has hecho al cristal? '' Pregunto Origa furiosa.

'' Oh, esto es un pequeño obsequio que me dio Volt para poder detenerte reina. '' Dijo Hicks sonriendo.

'' ¿De que hablas? '' Dijo Origa furiosa.

'' ¿Por qué crees que fue tan fácil poder vencerte? '' Dijo Hicks burlándose.

En ese momento Hicks uso el poder oscuro del cristal hacia Origa.

'' ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '' Grito Origa de dolor mientras cae al suelo.

'' ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué les ha hecho? '' Grito Cole furioso.

'' Nuestro comandante antes de atacar el reino de los elfos primero tuvo que hacerse del cristal para debilitar a la reina. Se tuvo que usar un hechizo muy poderoso para poder corromper la energía del cristal para poder usarlo. Como puedes ver hasta yo puedo usar el cristal a mi antojo. '' Explico Hicks burlándose.

Cole sabia que tenia que hacer algo de inmediato si no las cosas se iban a poner feas. Antes de notarlo el conductor ya estaba rodeados de enemigos sumamente armados, pero lo peor es que ahora Origa se encontraba en el suelo adolorida ya que se utilizo el poder del cristal contra ella.

'' Para ti tengo otros planes. '' Dijo Hicks viendo a Cole sádicamente.

Hicks se acerco a un orco y a un pequeño demonio, con su mano derecha que sostenía el cristal empezó a transferir energía oscura hacia las dos criaturas. Las dos criaturas empezaron a cambiar drásticamente su apariencia física, el orco empezó a ganar unos metros de altura mas y sus cuernos empezaron agrandarse, el orco ahora media cinco metros de alto, con sus brazos llenos de pelaje, pero tan fuerte que podían partir rocas a la mitad fácilmente. El demonio también empezó a ganar altura, pero solo era tres metros de alto, pero a diferencia del orco al demonio le crecieron alas de murciélago para poder volar por los aires.

'' Ellos serán los encargados de matarte y en cuanto a la reina yo me la llevare. '' Dijo Hicks usando otra vez el poder del cristal.

Origa sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo de repente, una gran cantidad de energía oscura rodeaba el cuerpo de la reina causándole mucho dolor al punto de no poder levantarse del suelo. Cole quiso ayudar a Origa, pero fue interrumpido por las dos criaturas que empezaron atacarlo. Hicks uso una gran cantidad de energía oscura del cristal para inmovilizar a Origa y luego formo una gran esfera de energía oscura para aprisionar a la reina dentro de ella. Cole solo podía ver como ese bastardo se llevaba a Origa prisionera en esa esfera oscura mientras se encargaba de esas criaturas que querían matarlo.

**Parte 6**

Han pasado varias horas desde que Cloe vio a su reina y ese humano entrar al bosque y eso le preocupa mucho ya que todo ha estado muy silencioso desde que entraron al bosque, los minutos pasaban y Cloe se ponía mas tensa por si algo le pasaba a su reina. Para ella Origa no era solo su reina sino la persona mas importante para ella, desde que la rescato de esos humanos asqueroso su reina le mostro un nuevo comienzo y una mejor vida. Cloe se dedico a entrenar para volverse mas fuerte para proteger a la persona mas preciada para ella, pero ahora solo con simple pensamiento que su amada reina ahora este con su asqueroso humano hacia que su sangre hirviera de rabia. Cloe no podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que decía ese hombre ya que todos los hombres humanos eran los mismos mentirosos. Cuantas veces Cloe escuchar sus mentiras a lo largo de su vida, cuantas veces le decían que nada iba a pasar y luego la violaban y la torturaban a su placer, cuantas veces vio a esos asquerosos hombre burlarse de sus heridas, cuantas veces la violaron sin piedad con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras rogaba que se detuvieran. Todos esos recuerdos hacían que Cloe mas le hirviera la sangre y tomo una decisión.

'' Lo siento mi reina, pero no puedo estar de brazos cruzados aquí mientras usted está ahí con ese humano. '' Murmuro Cloe.

Cloe con determinación en sus ojos se adentro al bosque a salvar a su reina de ese asqueroso humano.

**Parte 7**

Cole la estaba pasando muy en estos momentos, primero no pudo evitar que ese bastardo se llevara a Origa ya que el conductor sabe perfectamente lo que ese grupo de bastardo le iban a ser a la reina, y segundo ahora tiene que lidiar con esas dos criaturas repugnante que gracia al cristal corrompido ahora era un poco complicado detenerlos. Cole estaba acostumbrado a pelear con monstruo gracias a las creaciones de Joseph Bertrand que eran criaturas muy problemáticas, pero a diferencia es que ninguna de esas criaturas volaba. El conductor podía encargarse sin problemas de los dos monstruos, pero Cole nunca había peleado pelado con enemigos voladores. El conductor tenía rayos de precisión, también podía mantenerse flotando por unos segundos, pero todos sus enemigos siempre estaban en tierra firme. Algunos de ellos saltaban a grandes alturas como los soldados de hielo, pero no volaban y eso era fácil para el conductor vencerlos. Ahora tiene un demonio volador que le impedía realizar sus ataques, cada vez que Cole concentraba un rayo para golpear al orco grande el demonio volador salía de sorpresa a neutralizar el ataque, cuando Cole iba a disparar al demonio el orco lo ataca con fuerza bruta y no podía concentrarse. A lo largo del tiempo se volvió frustrante para Cole ya que no tenia tiempo que perder ya que Origa era prisionera y no podía dejar esos bastardos le pusieran un dedo encima.

Cole siguió esquivando los ataques de sus oponentes hasta llegar a un barranco sin opciones para escapar, las dos criaturas empezaron a reírse a la mala suerte del conductor ya que ahora será más rápido acabar con él.

'' No tienes donde escapar humano. '' Dijo el orco burlándose.

'' Ahora te mataremos y volveremos para disfrutar del cuerpo de esa elfa. '' Dijo el demonio volador sádicamente.

'' No se porque asumen que yo ya he perdido. '' Dijo Cole confiado.

'' Estúpido humano, no te has dado cuenta de que no tienes donde escapar. '' Dijo el orco riéndose.

'' Solo déjate matar fácilmente y no nos des mas problemas. '' Dijo el demonio volador riéndose.

Cole no dijo nada y salto del barranco, esa acción tomo desprevenido a las dos criaturas dejándolo sorprendidos. El conductor aprovecho que bajaron la guardia y con brazo izquierdo lo cargo de energía y se suspendió en el aire, con su brazo derecho cargo un rayo lo disparo hacia el demonio volador paralizándolo y este cayo al suelo. El orco reacciono y se acercó al barranco, pero vio que no podía hacer nada ya que Cole estaba suspendido en el aire, así que Cole aprovecho esa oportunidad y cargo un rayo aun mas potente para el orco. Cole disparo un rayo cohete uno de sus rayos mas poderoso y no lo disparo directamente al orco, lo disparo hacia el suelo donde estaba el orco provocando que el suelo donde estaba parado se derrumbara haciendo que no solo el orco sino también el demonio volador cayese al precipicio. Cole también empezó a descender rápidamente ya que no podía sostenerse mucho tiempo en el aire, Cole sabia que no era el fin de las criaturas que con una caída así no iba hacer derrotadas porque obtuvieron el poder del cristal corrompido y su poder era mayor, así una vez que aterrice al fondo del precipicio la batalla iba a continuar.

Cloe escucho una explosión a lo lejos y fue en seguida averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ella se acerco al lugar vio parte de una montaña había sido destruida y eso le dio mala espina ya que la seguridad de su reina podría estar en peligro, la elfa oscura corrió hacia el lugar del derrumbe y vio hacia arriba, para su sorpresa había alguien descendiendo rápidamente donde ella se encontraba. La persona que ella veía era nada mas que el humano asqueroso que estaba con su reina hace unas horas y eso puso en alerta a Cloe.

'' _¿Qué hace ese sujeto? Y lo más importante es ¿Dónde esta la reina Origa? '' _Pensó Cloe.

Cole aterrizo bruscamente al suelo desde caer desde lo alto, cuando aterrizo solo obtuvo unos rasguños menores nada sin importancia y cuando se levanto vio que la elfa Cloe se acercaba a el cautelosamente.

'' ¡Asqueroso humano! ¿Dónde esta la reina Origa? '' Grito Cloe furiosa.

'' Si es bueno verte también. '' Dijo Cole con sarcasmo.

'' ¡Responde mi pregunta! '' Alzo más la voz Cloe.

'' Los mercenarios de Volt se la llevaron. '' Respondió Cole.

'' ¡No puede ser! ¡Y tu dejaste que eso pasara verdad! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! '' Dijo Cloe furiosa.

'' Si quieres rescatar a tu reina deja de quejarte y ayúdame a rescatarla. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Jamás me uniría a un asqueroso humano como tú. '' Dijo Cloe molesta.

Cole estaba a punto de enojarse, pero recordó su conversación con Origa hace unos momentos. El odio que sentía Cloe por los humanos y especialmente por los hombres era demasiado que nublaban su juicio, el conductor sabia que ganar la confianza de Cloe iba hacer muy difícil ya que ella a la única que escuchaba es a Origa porque la reina de los elfos oscuros logro hacer que Cloe se abriera emocionalmente y ahora Cole iba hacer lo mismo para poder ganarse su confianza.

'' Origa me conto todo sobre ti. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué la reina te contaría mi historia? '' Pregunto Cloe sorpresivamente.

'' Porque yo me he comportado como un verdadero cretino y quería disculparme contigo. '' Dijo Cole sinceramente.

'' No te creo nada. Todo lo que dicen los hombres humanos son mentiras. '' Dijo Cloe furiosa.

'' Entiendo perfectamente que no confías en mí. Pero no lo hagas por mi hazlo por tu reina Origa. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿De que estas hablando? '' Dijo Cloe levantando una ceja.

'' Ahora mismo esos bastardos tienen capturada a tu reina y le piensa hacer todas esas cosas horribles que te sucedieron en el pasado. Pero para poder rescatarla necesito tu ayuda. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¡No dejare que esos mal nacidos le pongan dedo encima! '' Grito Cloe con mucha furia.

'' Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Yo confió en ti para salvar a Origa pero necesito que tu confíes en mi para ayudarte. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Por qué te importa tanto la reina? Si apenas la conoces. También ¿Por qué estas dispuesto ayudarme si solo te he insultado desde que te conocí? '' Pregunto Cloe con una voz suave.

'' Porque tu no quieres perder a esa persona importante para ti. A diferencia de mí, yo si he perdido a una persona muy importante. Todo este poder fue inútil a la hora de salvar a ese ser preciado para mi y hasta el día de hoy me culpo por no salvarla, pero tu tienes una oportunidad de no perder ese ser preciado y yo te ayudare para que no tengas que pasar por un sufrimiento similar. '' Explico Cole con una voz suave mientras la imagen de la mujer que más amado Trish pasa por sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Cole tuvieron un efecto en Cloe, ahora la elfa podía en ver en los ojos del conductor un lamento enorme, la voz de Cole se puso suave al mencionar a esa persona que perdió y ahí entendió Cloe el dolor de Cole al perder a esa persona. La verdad ella no quería confiar en ese hombre ya que los humanos siempre rompen sus promesas igual que su padre que juro que la protegería y al final el termino vendiéndola al mercado de esclavos. Solo por una vez, solo hasta que rescaten a su reina Cloe decidió confían en Cole.

'' Esta bien, confiare en ti solo hasta que rescatemos a mi reina. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' Me parece muy bien. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Cole se acerco a Cloe y extendió su mano derecho para un apretón de manos. Eso hiso que Cloe dudara unos segundos, pero vio que las intenciones del hombre frente a ella no eran malas, asi que con cautela ella extendió su mano para el apretón. Ambos apretaron sus manos como señal de confianza. Pero en ese momento saliendo de los arbustos aparecieron las dos criaturas que cayeron del barranco todos mal herido, pero con furia en sus ojos.

'' Maldito pagaras por lo que nos has hecho. '' Dijo el orco furioso.

'' Te hare mil pedazos, mal nacido. '' Dijo el demonio volador enfurecido.

'' Primero hay que acabar con ellos. Luego iremos con Origa. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' De acuerdo.'' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

El orco agarro un garrote y ataco a Cole con toda su fuerza. Cole vio que los movimientos del orco eran lento debido a las heridas de la caída de hace unos momentos, así que fue muy fácil de esquivar y debido a eso el orco quedo totalmente expuesto y el conductor se lanzo al ataque, en ese momento el demonio volador vio que el orco iba a recibir el ataque de Cole y decidió ayudar a su compañero, pero en ese instante Cloe se puso frente al demonio.

'' Tu oponente seré yo. '' Dijo Cloe desenfundo su espada.

El demonio volador se irrito ante la presencia de Cloe y se lanzo al ataque sin pensarlo dos veces, voló directamente hacia ella con sus enormes garras en sus manos, pero gracias a las heridas de la caída del barranco sus movimientos eran lentos. Cloe tomo oportunidad de la situación y no evadió el ataque si no que lo tomo de frente y con su espada bloqueo el ataque del demonio, sus afiladas garras chocaron contra la espada de la elfa tratando de destruirla, la estada de Cloe seguía bloqueando el ataque y es ahí donde Cloe se dio cuenta que el demonio no tenia mucha fuerza y que su ataque era demasiado débil. Con toda su fuerza Cloe sujeto su espada y empujo al demonio hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio en el aire, Cloe vio la baja defensa del demonio y con su espada lanzo un ataque vertical hacia el cuerpo del demonio, el ataque un poco efectivo ya que el demonio vio las intensiones de la elfa y trato de volar alto, pero si logro causarle daño ya que su pecho y parte de su estómago están ensangrentado.

'' ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡TE MATARE, TE MATARE Y TE HARE MIL PEDAZOS! '' Grito el demonio lleno de ira.

'' Ven aquí pedazo de escoria. No subestimes a las guerreras de la reina Origa. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente mientras se pone en guardia.

Cole por un lado estaba viendo a distancia la pelea de Cloe con el demonio y quedo impresionado ante las habilidades de la elfa con la espada y vio que no era necesario ayudarla ya que ella tiene el dominio de la pelea. Por otro lado el conductor tenía que lidiar con el orco frente a él, debido a sus heridas los ataques del orco eran lentos y predecibles para el conductor eran fáciles de esquivarlos. Ya era hora de terminar la pelea ya que no podía perder mas tiempo con ellos ya que tiene que llegar rápido a rescatar a Origa antes que esos bastardos le pongan un dedo encima. El orco enfurecido ya que no puede alcanzar a su oponente agarro rocas en el suelo y se la lanzo al conductor, Cole al ver las rocas lanzo una onda de rayo para reflejar el ataque de vuelta a su oponente, las rocas volvieron al orco y unas impactaron en su cabeza y otras a su cuerpo causándole daño. Cole vio que cuando las rocas impactaron al orco dejando a este bajar sus defensas y ese fue el momento que el conductor estaba esperando. Sin pensarlo dos veces Cole reunió una gran cantidad de rayos en mano derecha y lanzo un cohete de rayo de gran tamaño que impacto al orco haciendo que este cayera varios metros hacia atrás recibiendo un gran daño.

'' Maldito bastardo. '' Dijo el orco en el suelo con gran dolor.

'' Escogiste al oponente equivocado. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

El orco trato de levantarse pero con sus heridas era imposible de hacerlo, pero en ese momento Cole se acerco al orco para darle el golpe final. El conductor había utilizado mucho poder en todo el día ya que la pelea del orco no utilizo mucho poder, pero aun así el conductor sentía que parte de su energía se había utilizado y si quiere rescatar a Origa, Cole tendría que recuperar parte de su energía así que la única opción ahora es absorber la energía del cristal corrupto del orco. Cole puso su mano derecha se acerco al orco, el orco trato de atacar al conductor debido a sus heridas no podía moverse y solo vio cuando Cole puso mano en su rostro, sin tardar ni un segundo Cole uso la bioadsorción. Toda la energía del orco se estaba transfiriendo al cuerpo de Cole, el conductor sintió como sus fuerzas se estaban recuperando rápidamente y sus pequeñas heridas sanaban de golpe, en cambio al orco sintió como su vida era absorbida por el conductor y no tardo en caer muerto. Cole vio el cuerpo del orco yacía sin vida frente a él, pero no tenia tiempo que perder y fue donde se encontraba Cloe.y

Cloe por su parte tenia al demonio volador a raya ya que no podía acabar con el debido a cada vez que le quiere dar un golpe certero el demonio simplemente vuela alto. Ese ciclo perduro por un tiempo ya que la idea del demonio era cansar a Cloe y después darle un golpe mortal, pero la resistencia de la elfa era muy grande y no se cansaba fácilmente, y eso irritaba al demonio. Cole llego al lugar de la pelea y vio la situación y decidió ayudar a Cloe. El conductor lanzo un ataque sorpresa, lanzo un rayo al demonio ya que se encontraba concentrado en su pelea con Cloe y no vio cuando Cole se había acercado. El ataque impacto al demonio haciendo que este cayera al suelo paralizado por la electricidad y ese fue el momento que Cloe estaba esperando, la elfa no dudo ni un segundo y con su espada lanzo una estocada hacia el corazón del demonio matándolo al instante. La pelea de ambos había terminado y Cloe se acerca a Cole con su espada llena de sangre del demonio.

'' Parece que tuviste un poco de problema en lidiar con él. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo ante la victoria de Cloe.

'' Era solo un cobarde que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme directamente y solo estaba ganando tiempo. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' Tienes razón, pero ahora no vamos a enfrentar con enemigos que van a estar con todas sus fuerzas. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Debemos idear un plan, no solo podemos ir a su campamento a enfrentarlos directamente. Eres poderoso, pero dudo que puedas con todos ellos. '' Dijo Cloe empezó a idear un plan.

'' No te preocupes tengo una idea. '' Dijo Cole confiado.

'' ¿De que se trata? '' Dijo Cloe curiosamente.

Cole se acerco a Cloe y le empezó a hablar de su plan para el rescate de la reina Origa, al principio Cloe quedo sorprendida de lo arriesgado y simple del plan del conductor, pero a estas alturas no tenían otras opciones ya que no pueden ir por refuerzos ya que podían llegar muy tarde y esos bastardos harían lo que quisieran con su reina, además no tenían mucho tiempo y pensar en otros planes solo les quitaría mas tiempo del que ya han perdido al enfrentarse a esos monstruo, ahora que Cloe escucho el plan completo estaba decidida ayudar a Cole.

'' De acuerdo, seguiré tu plan. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. '' Dijo Cole confiado.

'' Si este plan no resulta, la primera cabeza que cortare será la tuya humano. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' Me parece justo y Cloe gracias en confiar en mí. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Lo ultimo dejo a Cloe muy sorprendida, ya que no se imaginaba que el humano le diera las gracias solo por que ella acepto su plan. Cloe solo está trabajando con el para liberar a su reina de sus captores, pero esa sonrisa era genuina del hombre no había segunda intención en él y eso hiso que Cloe se sintiera un poco mal por alguna razón. Los humanos son seres despreciables para ella, pero este humano frente a ella era diferente al resto de lo que ella había conocido y por una vez en su vida quiere creer en la confianza con alguien mas que no sea su reina. Sin decir nada Cloe empezó a caminar y hacia el bosque buscando el campamento de los mercenarios ya que el conductor le dijo donde estaban mientras el explicaba el plan, Cole vio como la elfa se dirigía al campamento de los mercenarios y empezó a seguirla.

Cole sabia que poco a poco se estaba ganando la confianza de Cloe, pero ella todavía tenia sus dudas, y el conductor sabia que tenia que trabajar aun mas duro para ganarse su confianza por completo y sabía que rescatando a su reina lograría hacerlo, pero la verdad Cole quería rescatar a Origa y ganarse la confianza de Cloe algo que el conductor no se explicaba. Al principio solo lo hacía porque Cellestine le había dicho y además el conductor sentía que tenia una gran deuda con la reencarnación de diosa ya que lo había resucitado y dado una segundo oportunidad, pero al pasar tiempo con las elfas Cole vio todo lo que ellas habían pasado en sus vidas y sentía que no solo podía abandonarlas ya que esos bastardos harían con ellas lo que quisieran y no podía permitirlo, por eso decidió rescatar a Origa con todo su poder y ahora se dirige donde esos bastardos se encontraban.

**Parte 8**

En el campamento de los mercenarios y la tienda principal donde se encontraba el capitán Hicks uno de los hombres más confiable de Volt se encontraba la reina Origa atada a un poste, sus manos estaban en su espalda y sus pies atados sin poder moverse. El mercenario solo se burlaba de la situación de la reina ahora.

'' No te tan ruda reina. '' Dijo Hicks burlándose.

'' Desgraciado no te saldrás con la tuya. '' Dijo Origa furiosa.

'' Veo que alguien no se da cuenta de su situación. '' Dijo Hicks riéndose.

El mercenario agarro el cristal corrompido y utilizo su poder hacia Origa.

'' ¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! '' Grito Origa de dolor.

'' Eso te enseñara que no debes hablarme de esa manera. '' Dijo Hicks burlándose sádicamente.

'' Me la vas a pagar. '' Dijo Origa recuperándose del dolor.

'' ¿Y que harás al respecto? No has notado que estas atada a un poste, yo tengo la fuente principal de tu poder y no hay nadie aquí para que te defienda. '' Dijo Hicks riéndose.

'' Eso no quiere decir que no vendrán a mi rescate. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Te refieres a ese sujeto. A esta hora ya debe estar muerto no creo que haiga vencido a dos de mis criaturas ya que tienen parte del poder del cristal. '' Dijo Hicks muy confiado.

'' Me parece que lo subestimas. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' ¿Eso crees? Además ¿Crees que el vendrá a tu rescate? Eres una ilusa reina, no creo que el arriesgue el pellejo solo por ti. '' Dijo Hicks burlándose.

'' El vendrá de eso estoy segura. '' Dijo Origa confiada.

'' Eso lo veremos, pero antes nosotros nos divertiremos contigo. '' Dijo Hicks sádicamente.

'' ¡¿Qué estas tramando?! '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Bueno te hemos tenido aquí por un largo tiempo y mis muchachos quieren divertirse contigo. De todos modos, nuestro señor Volt convertirá todo el conteniente en el imperio del sexo donde tú y las demás reinas y princesas serán esclavas sexuales de todos los hombres. Quiero que mis hombres prueben a la reina del bosque oscuro que tiene un cuerpo excelente y algunos se quedaron con las ganas de violarte por culpa de ese bastardo, pero ahora no esta nos divertiremos con tu cuerpo. '' Explico Hicks sádicamente.

Dos mercenarios de acercaron a Origa y uno de ellos le quito la vestimenta que cubría sus pechos y el otro le quito su ropa interior dejando a la reina completamente desnuda. Origa empezó a forcejear, pero era inútil ya que estaba atada y solo vio que esos bastardos se acercaban a ella con ojos lleno de lujuria. Varios de los mercenarios empezaron a bajarse sus pantalones y empezaron a mostrar sus penes erectos hacia la elfa, Origa trato de alejarse de ellos, pero todo era inútil ya que no se podía mover aunque ella se podría mover la desventaja es que ella estaba rodeada de hombres, orcos y demonios y lo peor de todo es que ese mercenario tiene el cristal que ella protegía y no podía invocar su magia ya que estaba bajo un hechizo poderoso que ignoraba las ordenes de la elfa.

'' Vamos reina, no te resistas tanto. '' Dijo un mercenario acercándose con su pene.

'' ¿Quiero saber si ella puede dar una buena chupada a mi pene? '' Dijo Otro mercenario acercándose a la boca de Origa con su pene.

'' ¡NOO! ¡DETENGANSE! '' Grito Origa desesperada.

Una explosión se escucho en el campamento. Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a sus alrededores, de repente un mercenario entro a carpa principal todo asustado.

'' ¡Capitán estamos bajo ataque! '' Grito el mercenario.

'' ¿Quién nos ataca? '' Pregunto Hicks irritado ya que le interrumpieron su diversión.

Antes que el mercenario diera su informe se escucho la voz de un hombre a lo lejos.

'' ¡Salgan de Ahí! ¡Quiero patearles el culo bastardos! '' Grito Cole a todo pulmón.

'' Ese hijo de puta sigue vivo. '' Dijo Hicks molesto.

'' ¿Capitán? ¿Qué hacemos? '' Pregunto un mercenario.

'' No es obvio. Matemos a ese hijo de puta y luego sigamos con nuestra diversión. '' Dijo Hicks confiado.

**Parte 9**

Cole llego al campamento de los mercenarios vio que la mayoría de los mercenarios estaban en la carpa principal reunidos y vio que estaban emocionados por alguna razón. Ahí es cuando el conductor vio que esos malditos bastardos iban abusar de Origa y era su deber detenerlos así que ningún segundo que perder decidió comenzar con el plan.

Con ambas manos Cole invoco rayos de alta potencia, el conductor empezó atacar las carpas de los mercenarios sin ningún aviso. Los mercenarios todos aturdidos y asustados no lograban a entender muy bien la situación ya que la confusión era muy grande y varios mercenarios no sabían que hacer en el momento. Hicks vio todo el alboroto y miro con irritación a Origa, otra vez tenia que poner en espera su diversión. Origa no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero ella sabia que por alguna razón todo el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo era causado por Cole y eso le dio esperanza a la reina.

Hicks junto con sus hombres salieron de la carpa y vieron dentro del campamento a Cole, el conductor estaba caminando hacia ellos lentamente, todo alrededor del conductor estaba lleno de llamas muchos de los mercenarios y orcos estaban heridos y otros muertos. El ataque de Cole fue muy destructivo, poco a poco Cole llego donde se encontraba Hicks y sus hombres, pero antes de llegar se detuvo a varios metros de ellos.

'' Ahí es donde están, me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos. '' Dijo Cole confiado.

'' Me sorprende que aun estés con vida. '' Dijo Hicks irritado.

'' La verdad esos dos fueron un dolor de culo derrotarlos. Pero ahora es tu turno. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿Tu crees que puedes derrotarnos? No te has dado cuenta que aun somos mas que tú y además tengo el cristal y a la reina Origa como rehén. Tus posibilidades de ganar son muy pero muy pocas. '' Dijo Hicks sonriendo confiadamente.

'' Es verdad tu tienes a Origa como rehén. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos eso? '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Hicks levanto una ceja confundido. Cole con su mano derecha disparo un gran rayo en forma de esfera y se dirigió donde esta la carpa principal. La carpa exploto detrás de Hicks y eso lo dejo en shock.

'' ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Estas demente?! '' Grito Hicks en shock.

'' Ahora no tengo distracciones y te quitare el cristal. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

'' ¡Acabas de matar a la reina Origa! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Acaso no venias a rescatarla? '' Dijo Hicks todavía en shock.

'' De todos modos la ibas usar como rehén cuando te estuviera pateando tu trasero, así que mejor la quite del camino para que no me estorbara. '' Dijo Cole despreocupado.

'' Que desperdicio, esas tetas y ese culo eran muy buenos para quedar hechas cenizas. '' Dijo Hicks irritado.

'' Pienso que ella prefería la muerte antes de ser violada por unos hijos de puta como ustedes. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¡Cállate!, de todos modos, tengo el cristal. No tienes manera de ganarme a mi o a mis hombres. '' Dijo Hicks irritado.

'' Eso lo veremos. '' Dijo Cole confiado.

Hicks dio la orden a sus hombres para atacar y todos los mercenarios fueron directamente hacia el conductor, Cole invoco rayos listo para pelar y así la pelea comenzó.

Momento antes.

Origa observo como los mercenarios salían de la carpa a toda prisa, dejándola sola en la carpa. De repente mira a una figura conocida entrando en la carpa. La persona que entro es su mas fiel sirvienta Cloe.

'' Mi reina se encuentra bien. '' Dijo Cloe preocupada.

'' Cloe, ¿Qué esta pasando? '' Dijo Origa sorprendida.

'' Hemos venido a rescatarla. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' ¿Quiénes han venido además de ti? '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' El humano y yo somos los únicos aquí. '' Respondió Cloe.

'' ¿El también? '' Dijo Origa sorprendida.

'' Si, pero debemos darnos prisa. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

Cloe le quito las cuerdas a su reina, la joven elfa vio que su reina estaba desnuda y que su armadura estaba tirada en el suelo, eso la hiso enfadar ya que esos bastardos estaban a punto de violar a su reina, lo bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo ya que Origa no tenia inicios de ser violada, pero iban a hacerlo ya que si hubieran llegados unos minutos mas tarde su reina hubiera sido el juguete sexual de esos bastardos. Dejando todo a un lado Cloe decidió actuar más rápido ya que el plan todavía seguía en marcha y ella no quiere poner a su reina aún más en peligro.

'' Mi reina, ¿Se puede levantar? '' Dijo Cloe preocupada.

'' Si, puedo caminar. '' Dijo Origa levantándose del suelo.

'' Debemos darnos prisa. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' Si, tienes razón. '' Dijo Origa siguiendo a Cloe.

Sin perder mas tiempo Cloe llevo a su reina fuera de la carpa. Apenas habían salido del lugar y enorme rayo impacto la carpa destruyéndola por completo. Al ver tal poder Origa se asombro y a la vez se asusto ya que si se hubieran tardado un poco más ese ataque hubiera haberlas matado.

'' Cloe ¿Qué fue eso? '' Dijo Origa en shock.

'' Es parte de nuestro plan para rescatarla mi reina. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' ¿Plan? ¿De que hablas? '' Dijo Origa confundida.

'' Si, nuestro plan consiste en que el humano llegara haciendo un gran alboroto haciendo que todos los mercenarios salieran y se olvidaran de su seguridad, y así yo podría salvarla. '' Explico Cloe.

Origa quedo impresionada, pero no solo fue por el plan, sino por el hecho que su fiel sirvienta Cloe estaba trabajando con un humano la raza que su sirvienta odia con pasión. La historia de Cloe con los humanos ha sido cruel, pero ahora ella dejo su odio a un lado para poder salvarla y eso habla mucho de lo que ese humano Cole. Para Origa el humano es otro más del montón, que no había manera de creerle que había sido enviado ayudarlas por pedido de la reencarnación de la Diosa Cellestine, pero ahora es diferente, el humano a tratado de ganarse su confianza desde un principio y poco a poco lo estaba logrando. La reina de los elfos oscuro a estado en guerra con los humanos desde mucho tiempo, así que su confianza con los humanos ha desvanecido por completo, pero ahora ha llegado ese humano que buenas intensiones lo cual ha sido nuevo para ella. Otros han venido a tratar de ganarse su confianza y ella podía sentir sus malas intenciones, mas de una vez la han tratado de traicionar y gracia a esas circunstancias ella había perdido la confianza en los humanos. Pero ahora es diferente, es segunda vez que ella es rescatada por Cole, el conductor había logrado que ella todavía conservara su pureza como mujer. Antes los intentos de violación de Volt y sus hombres, Cole le había salvado y ella estaba agradecida por eso. Con esas actuaciones el conductor había ganado poco a poco su confianza y no solo la de ella, sino la de Cloe. Su guerra más fiel empezó a confiar en él, en su conversación anterior con el conductor le había dicho lo mal que se había comportado con Cloe y quería disculparse, al parecer Cole se había disculpado con Cloe y habían llegado a un acuerdo. El hecho que Cloe trabajara con él decía mucho de Cole, el humano ha hecho todo lo correcto hasta ahora, solo falta la prueba final, si el cristal que ella protege acepta a Cole será prueba suficiente para confiar en él. La reina quiere creer que Cole es la persona adecuada para combatir a Volt y sus mercenarios, que es el héroe que ahora Eostia necesita en esta era de oscuridad. Origa decidió ayudar a Cole y Cloe.

'' Cloe dime mas acerca del plan. '' Dijo Origa seriamente.

'' Pero mi reina es muy peligrosa, déjeme esto a mí. '' Dijo Cloe preocupada por la seguridad de su reina.

'' No puedo dejar que ellos sigan haciendo de la suyas, además no puedo dejar que lleves toda la carga tu sola déjame ayudarte, aunque sea un poco. '' Dijo Origa decidida.

'' Pero mi reina… '' Dijo Cloe preocupada.

'' Esta bien, te prometo cuando las cosas se pongan peligrosas me retirare. '' Dijo Origa dando una sonria.

Cloe sentía una enorme preocupación por su reina, ya que el plan que ella ideo con el humano era peligroso y además solo tenían una oportunidad. Si ella fallaba no solo el humano moriría sino pondría otra vez a su reina en riesgo, Cloe tenía que pensar rápido ya que cada segundo cuenta, pero vio la convicción en los ojos de su reina y miraba que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta así que decidió no discutir con su reina y dejarla participar en el plan.

'' De acuerdo mi reina, le diré todo acerca del plan. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' Muchas gracias, Cloe. '' Dijo Origa sonriendo.

Cloe solo dio un suspiro y le conto todo, cada detalle del plan y luego ellas se pusieron en posición para el contraataque.

**Parte 10**

La pelea contra el grupo de mercenario era muy intensa, Cole sabia que pelea no podía alargarse mas de lo esperado, el conductor se encontraba rodeado de enemigos y para que las cosas no fueran fáciles, Hicks usaba el poder del cristal para aumentar las fuerzas de sus tropas. El poder transferido del cristal a los mercenarios no era grande como los del orco y el demonio volador que Cole peleo anteriormente, pero si era problemático. Ahora los mercenarios eran cinco veces mas fuerte de lo normal y Cole tenia que usar más energía de lo normal, si los mercenarios no tuvieran el cristal en sus manos la pelea hubiera terminado hace mucho tiempo y no hubiera necesitado mucho de la ayuda de Cloe, ya que la única diferencia entre los mercenarios de Volt y sus enemigos en su mundo era las armas de fuego. Tanto como los segadores, los hombres de polvo, los primeros hijos y la milicia de Bertrand, tenían armas de fuego de alto calibre que un tiro en la cabeza podía matar a Cole, pero en este mundo todavía no se habían inventado las armas de fuego, al parecer ellos todavía seguían en la edad medieval donde solo pelean con espadas y flechas, aunque ellos tenían magia para Cole era fácil contrarrestar la magia con sus poderes. Pero ese era el problema ahora, Cole todavía no había recuperado todos sus poderes, además el cristal que uso Cellestine para poder resucitarlo no era suficiente solo podía usar un quince porciento de sus poderes y estos se agotaban rápidamente, por eso necesita el cristal que tiene Hicks en sus manos para poder restaurar un poco mas sus poderes.

'' Veo que te estas quedando sin energía. '' Dijo Hicks burlándose.

'' Todavía no, todavía tengo para más. '' Dijo Cole muy confiado.

'' ¿Enserio? Para mi estas en las últimas. Es mejor que acabemos con esto, es una lastima que hayas matado a la reina de los elfos, pero todavía siguen las otras princesas que podemos violar. '' Dijo Hicks burlándose.

'' Tienes razón es hora de acabar con esto. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

Hicks volvió a darle poder a sus hombres por medio del cristal, varios de sus hombres empezaron desprender un aura oscura alrededor de ellos y sus fuerzas habían aumentado. Cole sabia que iban hacer difícil derrotarlos uno por uno así que decidió usar un ataque definitivo para romper las defensas de Hicks. Cole empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder en sus manos, el poder era inmenso y Cole sabia que solo tenia una oportunidad y no la podía desaprovechar. Una vez concentro todo su poder, el conductor empezó a correr al bosque.

'' ¡Cobarde! ¡Atrápenlo muchachos! '' Grito Hicks molesto.

Todos los mercenarios empezaron a seguir a Cole al bosque. Cole siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un punto seguro para liberar el ataque. Los mercenarios llegaron donde se encontraba el conductor y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron al ataque. Cole se alisto y lanzo su ataque, un poderoso tornado que arraso con todos los mercenarios que lo habían perseguido derrotándolos a todos en un instante, pero ahora faltaba recuperar el cristal de mano de Hicks.

Hicks a lo lejos vio el tornado que apareció de la nada y pensó que eso era obra de ese bastardo. Aun quedaban hombres en el campamento, pero ahora eran muy pocos ya que ese mal nacido había acabado con la mayoría de ellos y eso enfado a Hicks. Para el mercenario esto era una misión fácil, la invasión que hiso su comandante Volt hacia la fortaleza de la reina de los elfos estaba débil ya que habían eliminado a la mayoría de sus guardias y sus mujeres habían sido violadas así que no tendrían el valor de enfrentarlos. Pero el problema era ese bastardo que había aparecido. Al principio Hicks no le tomo interés a ese hombre, pero en el poco tiempo que ha lidiado con el ha visto que el es una amenaza para los planes de su comandante. Ese hombre no era como los otros había algo en su mirada que hacía que Hicks le tuviera miedo, ese hombre si Hicks no lo elimina en este instante iba hacer un mayor peligro a futuro.

Cole se dirigió de nuevo al campamento se encontró de nuevo con Hicks, el líder de los mercenarios se miraba molesto y a su alrededor tenia pocos hombres. Era de esperarse ya que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que empezó el combate y además el ataque sorpresa que hiso Cole anteriormente redujo sus fuerzas de combate casi a la mitad. Ahora con los sujetos que el conductor acabo en el bosque con ese brutal ataque ahora las fuerzas de los mercenarios eran mucho menor y ahora es tiempo de terminar la pelea.

'' Bastardo, ya me cansé de jugar contigo. Es hora de que mueras de una vez. '' Dijo Hicks molesto.

'' Sigues diciendo lo mismo y no veo que hagas nada. '' Dijo Cole burlándose.

'' ¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡'' Dijo Hicks furioso.

'' Vamos, ven y pelea conmigo. '' Dijo Cole provocando al mercenario.

'' Es suficiente es hora de que mueras. '' Dijo Hicks furioso.

Hicks levanto su mano derecha junto con el cristal hacia el cielo e invocando un gran poder y ese momento el mercenario bajo la guardia y Cole supo que ahora era el momento.

'' ¡Cloe, hazlo ahora! '' Grito Cole.

En unos arbustos salió Cloe corriendo hacia Hicks. Detrás de Cloe se encontraba Origa invocando un círculo mágico a sus pies. Hicks se sorprendió al ver que la reina de los elfos seguía con vida y eso hiso que perdiera totalmente su concentración y eso lo aprovecho la reina. Origa junto una enorme energía en sus manos y la disparo directamente hacia Hicks, la energía no era poderosa, pero su intención no era dañar al mercenario el disparo tenia otro propósito. El disparo impacto en la mano que el mercenario sostenía el cristal haciendo que este lo soltara ante el impacto. Cloe corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que este es el momento de la verdad ya que habían perdido su concentración y habían bajado sus guardias. El cristal había caído al suelo y en ese momento Hicks se recuperó y rápidamente trato de recoger el cristal, pero en ese momento un rayo le impacto. El rayo lo había disparado Cole, el conductor vio que si Hicks recuperara el cristal todo iba hacer en vano ya que al conductor no le quedaba casi nada de energía, así que con lo poco de poder que le quedaba disparo un rayo al mercenario para que no pudiera recuperar el cristal. Cloe vio que Hicks había caído al suelo debido al rayo que recibió y decido darse prisa, dos mercenarios se pusieron en su camino, pero la elfa los evadió fácilmente y se dirigió directamente hacia el cristal. Otro quiso atacarla, pero Cloe saco su espada y le decapito la cabeza. Finalmente, Cloe llego al cristal y lo agarro, y sin ningún segundo que perder lo lanzo directamente hacia Cole.

'' ¡Cole, toma! '' Grito Cloe al lanzar el cristal.

Cole empezó a correr para agarrar el cristal, pero varios mercenarios se pusieron en su camino, pero el conductor los evadió fácilmente. Cole salto lo mas alto posible y logro agarrar el cristal. El poder que emanaba el cristal era muy potente, incluso con la energía oscura que le habían dado para obedecer las ordenes de los mercenarios, Cole sintió que el cristal de su interior el cual fue usado para resucitarlo empezó ha tratar de conectarse con el otro cristal. Para el conductor ese sentimiento era muy diferente cuando el estaba buscando los núcleos explosivos para activar el ICR, aunque los cristales se parecían mucho a los núcleos, su energía era totalmente diferente. El poder del cristal era mucho mayor y Cole lo podía sentir, con el poco poder que le quedaba Cole empezó a generar energía en sus manos. Ahora es el momento de absorber el cristal, como los núcleos el conductor uso toda la energía que le quedaba y empezó absorber el cristal.

Cole se elevo en el aire y un enorme poder empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo. Rayos caían del cielo directamente al cuerpo del conductor, Cole sintió un poder inmenso estaba entrando a su cuerpo. El poder del cristal poco a poco se fusionaba en su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, pero Cole tenia que resistir. A diferencia de los núcleos explosivos era un aumento de poder grande, pero el cristal no solo le estaba aumentando su poder sino fusionándose con su alma. El cristal estaba viendo el alma de Cole Macgrath por completo, todas las decisiones que el conductor había hecho hasta ahora.

Origa que estaba escondida en los arbustos empezó a ver como Cole empezó absorber el cristal que ella protegía y como este estaba entrando en el cuerpo de él. Ahora es el momento de la verdad para la reina, en este momento se sabrá si ese humano ha dicho la verdad hasta ahora. Pero algo paso y ella empezó a reaccionar también ante el poder del cristal. Origa empezó a sentir como su cuerpo emitía un calor intenso y era causado por la energía del cristal, Origa como su guardiana podía sentir como el cristal poco a poco estaba aceptando a Cole. Ahí es donde la reina Origa se dio cuenta, que el conductor desde un principio vino ayudarlas que todas sus palabras han sido verdad y que no había segundas intenciones o malicia en el corazón de ese hombre. Por primera vez en cientos de años ella sintió un cálido calor en su interior, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Origa cree que aun hay esperanza en el mundo. Y ahora ella sabe que debe ayudar Cole no solo por salvar su reino sino también toda Eostia de las manos de Volt.

Hicks se levanto del suelo y vio como ese hombre absorbía el poder del cristal. El mercenario sabia en el momento que perdió el cristal había perdido la batalla, entonces decidió huir. En este momento sabia que todos estaban mirando a ese sujeto y nadie le quitaba la vista incluso sus propios hombres, pero Hicks sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Sin que nadie lo notara el mercenario se dirigió hacia el bosque y se escapo del lugar.

El cristal se había incorporado en el cuerpo de Cole, el conductor cayo al suelo de rodilla, pero la buena suerte que no se desmayó. Cuando Cole absorbía los núcleos explosivos, su cuerpo acumulaba estrés de tanto poder y terminaba inconsciente en el suelo, pero ahora aunque el poder del cristal era mucho mayor a los núcleos, Cole no perdió la consciencia y eso era algo muy bueno debido a su situación ya que esta rodeado de enemigos.

'' Bueno, ahora a probar mis nuevas habilidades. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

En la cabeza del conductor había una imagen clara del nuevo poder que adquirió. El nuevo poder que Cole es uno que compartía con su contraparte del futuro, Explosión de sobrecarga es una habilidad que Kessler había perfeccionado con los años y ahora Cole tenia el mismo poder. Ante la pelea con Kessler, Cole miraba como su contraparte lanzaba tres rayos en forma de laser y que eran muy poderosos. Ahora gracias al cristal el conductor no solo había adquirido esa habilidad sino otra más. La otra habilidad que Cole adquirió fue Onda de choque. Esa habilidad permitía que cada vez que Cole golpeara al suelo causara un gran temblor junto con una onda de rayos. Los poderes que Cole adquirió eran una versión mejorada de los que él tenía. Por ejemplo: la onda de choque que Cole usaba solo podía empujar a sus enemigos al aire y desviar los ataques de larga distancias hacia él. Ahora con la versión mejorada Cole podía lanzar rayos más potentes y podía desviar objetos ataque aún más fuertes. La segunda habilidad era onda de choque. Normalmente Cole tenia que caer de un edificio o un lugar muy alto y reunir energía en sus manos y pies, y cuando chocaba al suelo una onda de energía derribaba a todos en sus alrededores. Ahora no tenía necesidad de saltar de un lugar alto simplemente tenia que cerrar solo su puño y golpear hacia el suelo y tendría un resultado mas devastador. Y ahora es hora de poner a prueba sus nuevos poderes.

Cole vio al grupo de mercenario y con su puño golpeo al suelo. Eso causo que la tierra se sacudiera haciendo que todos sus oponentes perdieran el equilibrio y no solo eso, había una onda de rayo que seguía al temblor y empezó a electrocutar a sus oponentes en el instante. Los mercenarios que no recibieron el primer ataque vieron como el conductor se preparaba para un segundo ataque. Cole con ambas manos lanzo una explosión de sobrecarga, un rayo poderoso salió en medio de sus manos y se dirigió a otro grupo de mercenario que recibieron el rayo y muchos cayeron rostizados. Ante tal poder los mercenarios estaban aterrorizados y algunos empezaron alejarse y otros ya estaban temblando.

'' Capitán Hicks ¿Qué hacemos ahora? '' Dijo uno de los mercenarios aterrorizado.

'' ¿Dónde esta el capitán? '' Dijo otro mercenario.

Todos los mercenarios empezaron a ver a sus alrededores y vieron que su capitán los había abandonado.

'' Veo que su gran capitán es un cobarde y los dejo a su suerte. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Los mercenarios que quedaban vieron como Cole se acercaba con rayos en sus manos y eso los atemorizo aún más.

'' Que dicen. Se quedan aquí y morir en mis manos o largarse y no volver a mostrar sus asquerosas caras por aquí. Ustedes deciden. '' Dijo Cole con un tono amenazante.

Los mercenarios no lo pensaron dos veces y todos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque para salvar sus vidas.

'' Eso es lo que pensé. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Y así la pelea en el bosque había terminado.

**Parte 11**

Cole empezó a caminar donde se encontraba Origa y Cloe, ambas elfas se encontraban bien. Origa tenia una sábana que le cubría todo su cuerpo, al parecer esos bastardos le quitaron la ropa y estaban a punto de violarla, pero la reina no tenia inicios de una violación y eso calmo al conductor.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Pregunto Cole un poco preocupado.

'' Si, me encuentro bien. '' Respondió Origa con una sonrisa.

'' ¿No te hicieron nada esos bastardos? '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' No, no me hicieron nada. Pero por poco y lo hacían, pero gracias a Cloe y a ti me encuentro bien. '' Dijo Origa con una sonrisa.

'' Me alegro escuchar eso. '' Dijo Cole aliviado.

'' Gracias por salvar a mi reina. '' Dijo Cloe aliviada y unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejías.

Cole y Origa se sorprendieron al ver a Cloe llorar. Cole se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro para poder calmarla.

'' Oye, no te lo había dicho. Estoy aquí para ayudarla y además sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido rescatarla. Gracias por confiar en mí. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa.

'' Si, pero yo te insulte no solo una vez, sino varias ocasiones y tu me perdonaste por las ofensas que te hecho. '' Dijo Cloe triste.

'' Eso ya quedo en el pasado. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa.

'' Si, me parece bien que empecemos de nuevo. '' Dijo Cloe con una sonrisa mientras seca sus lágrimas.

'' Mi nombre es Cole Macgrath, espero que nos llevemos bien. '' Dijo Cole con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para un apretón.

'' Mi nombre es Cloe, guardiana fiel de la reina Origa. Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien. '' Dijo Cloe con una sonrisa y aceptando el apretón de manos.

Origa quedo realmente sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que Cloe confiara en un humano, pero Cole había hecho un buen trabajo para ganarse la confianza de su fiel guardiana. Al parecer Cole no solo se había ganado la confianza de Cloe sino de Origa también, la reina supo que el cristal lo había aceptado y eso era prueba mas que suficiente para la reina, ahora ella quería ver la importancia de Cole contra Volt, Cole iba hacer una pieza fundamental para vencer a Volt y ella quería presenciar ese hecho. Por ahora ella empezó a caminar hacia ellos, pero de repente sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó al suelo.

'' Mi reina ¿Se encuentra bien? '' Dijo Cloe preocupada.

'' Si, solo que estoy cansada. Ha sido un día un agitado. '' Dijo Origa sonriendo.

'' Todavía es un camino largo hacia el castillo, hay que descansar un poco. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

Cole se acercó a Origa y de repente carga a la reina en sus brazos y eso sorprendió ambas elfas.

'' ¿Qué haces? '' Dijo Origa sorprendida.

'' Como dijo Cloe, es un camino largo así que me encargare de llevarte. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

'' Si, pero yo puedo caminar sola. Solo necesito un poco de descanso. '' Dijo Origa un poco ruborizada ya que estaba en los brazos de Cole.

'' Si, pero será mejor que descanses en el castillo. Ahí será mas seguro que quedarnos aquí. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' Tiene razón, mi reina. Es muy peligroso quedarnos aquí, debemos llevarla al castillo para que descanse. '' Dijo Cloe seriamente.

'' De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. '' Dijo Origa dando un suspiro.

'' Cloe, ahora mis manos están ocupadas, confió en ti para protegernos. '' Dijo Cole viendo a Cloe directamente.

'' No te preocupes, tengo tu espalda cubierta. '' Dijo Cloe muy confiada.

'' Origa tengo una pregunta para ti. '' Dijo Cole seriamente.

'' ¿De que se trata? '' Dijo Origa curiosamente.

'' ¿Pase la prueba de confianza? '' Pregunto Cole seriamente.

La pregunta de Cole dejo muy sorprendida a Origa, originalmente ellos vinieron al bosque para ver si el cristal aceptaba a Cole como guardián. Muchas cosas pasaron y terminaron peleando con los mercenarios, ella fue capturada. Todo lo que había pasado le habían hecho olvidar el motivo real a su visita al bosque, pero Cole se acordaba del objetivo original y ahora es buen momento para responder su pregunta.

'' Si, has pasado. '' Respondió Origa con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Origa. '' Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Cloe empezó a caminar al lado de Cole, la elfa sentía un enorme respeto por el ahora, no solo le ayudo a salvar a su reina sino también le perdono sus ofensas y nunca había conocido a un humano que hiciera eso. Ahora ella tiene la oportunidad de pelear al lado de Cole que ahora el confía totalmente en ella y eso era algo de admiración. Y por alguna razón ahora ella no podía evitar dejarlo de ver, aunque el esta a su lado la elfa no podía dejar de mirarlo y eso la confundía aún mas y era algo que ella no podía explicarlo, pero por ahora su trabajo es llevar a su reina sana y salva a su castillo.

Origa estaba en los brazos de Cole, por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía seguro ahí. Este hombre la salvo dos veces cuando esos bastardos iban a violara sin piedad. Sino fuera por Cole ella fuera el juguete sexual de ellos y eso era algo que ella no podría soportar. No solo eso también él había hecho que Cloe confiara en el y eso era algo muy sorprendente. Cloe no es de las personas que se habrá a cualquiera y eso hablaba mucho de lo que Cole había hecho en tan poco tiempo. No solo Cloe le había aceptado sino también el cristal, un regalo de los dioses y este hombre fue capaz de ser digno de él. Origa sabe que este hombre es especial no solo por hecho de ser aceptado por el cristal, sino algo dentro de la mirada de Cole le decía que había algo dentro de el que lo hacía único y ella quería saber que era. Pero por ahora solo lo observara y vera lo que es capaz este hombre.

Cole había tenido éxito en rescatar a Origa y también ganarse la confianza de Cloe, pero el conductor sabia que esto solo era el comienzo. Cellestine le había dicho que no solo este reino estaba en peligro, también los demás reinos de este continente. Ahora Cole tendrá que ir a buscar cual será el próximo reino en peligro e ir a su rescate, aunque sabia que no iba hacer una tarea fácil, ya que por lo visto tendrá que ganarse la confianza de los demás reinos y Cole no sabia como iban a resultar las cosas, pero el conductor estaba decidido a salvarlos de todos modos ya que había hecho una promesa y no pensaba en romperla. Ahora tiene dos aliadas de su parte, el conductor espera que toda saldrá bien. Ahora solo camina para forjar un futuro mejor para Eostia y salvar este mundo de las manos de Volt y sus mercenarios. Eso es algo que Cole va a detener con todo su poder.

La guerra contra Volt y su ejercito de Perros negros apenas comienza.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que le haya gustado. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito mas de trece mil palabras y eso es algo que hasta mi me sorprende. Además, es un regalo especial por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia y les quería recompensar con un capítulo lleno de acción. La idea de los cristales es para que Cole obtuviera nuevos poderes, mientras mas cristales Cole recolecte mas poderes surgirán. Además, no me gusta escribir sobre personajes OP ya que eso no les da mucha emoción a las historias, pero eso depende como un autor lo maneje, en este caso Cole comenzara desde abajo y poco a poco ganara sus poderes y también los corazones de las protagonistas de Kuroinu. El próximo capitulo va a hacer igual de emocionante asi que espérenlo con ansia.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
